Dragonball z: The Saiyan Bard and the Z warriors
by KaterfangSaiyan
Summary: After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Goku was not the only Saiyan to be sent to Earth. Under a father's orders, he went with Goku in his pod, helping him be raised into a strong warrior and helping him throughout DBZ on earth. How will it go, along with another saiyan in the Z warriors? This is my new story, it will be based in the whole DBZ story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

This part is an prologue, explaining who our main character is and how he gets to Earth from planet Vegeta's destruction. Enjoy! I placed this as a taster for what's to come from this.

* * *

Prologue: Vegeta's destruction and destination Earth!

On a planet, far afar away from earth, their lived a race called the Saiyans. They were a barbaric race, however, today would be their retribution, as the emperor of the Saiyans has arrived to destroy planet Vegeta.

A kid with and unusual blonde hair was running through the town as everyone was going on with their day to day business. This kid was special for not only has he blonde hair where normal Saiyans have black, he also wasn't produced by a father. It happened in big shock to his mother, who died a child birth. No one was willing to take him so they left him in the streets. He learned to survive on his own and could sense power levels, unlike everyone else. Not long earlier, a saiyan elite by the name of Bardock ,was ranting about, wounded and presumed delusional, he was shouting about how Frieza was going to kill everyone. Everyone laughed. However, this kid walked up to Bardock as they knew each other. Bardock helped him from time to time. "You! You need to get out of here!" Bardock shouted at the kid. He had no name, yet. "I know Bardock, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to fight him." They stayed silent for a few seconds. "Listen, you can't escape naturally kid. So I'm going to trust you with a special task. My son, Kakarrot and Raditz should still be on Vegeta, I want you to go with Kakarrot in his pod. Get Raditz out too if you can. Since you have no name, I shall name you Bard, in my memory. You're a good kid. Don't lose that." And for the first time, not only did he now have a name, he also saw Bardock smile for the first time. "Now, Go!" and Bard ran, as fast as he could to the space pods. He also saw Bardock fly up out of the atmosphere. "Good luck...Father."

Bard reached the pods quite quickly, seeing Kakarrot just about to leave. He couldn't' see Raditz but saw another pod left only a few minutes earlier. "That must of been him." He said and jumped into Kakarrot's pod, after seeing the destination. "Earth, sounds comfortable, more than this pod I hope." With a whir and a bang, the pod left the port and sped away. Only seconds later, the planet behind them exploded in a massive barrage of meteorites, banging the hull. They escaped unscathed and soon, Bard fell asleep along with Kakarrot.

Half a year later, Bard awoke to see a lush green planet ahead, with blue around it too. "Is that earth? Seems nice." he said to himself. They soon crashed into the surface, making Bard get flung a bit away. Kakarrot cried, until a man found him. "Hello there! oh?! You have a tail! Where are you're parents?" The man said, looking round. Bard then approached, stroking his head in pain. "I'm not his parents, but his protector." He said to the man and continued. "We need someone to look after us as we were abandoned. I've barely survived looking after him, I don't have a name for him." The less he knew they were from space, the better. "Hmm, very well, I'll take care of you." the man said with a gleeful smile on his face. "Hmm, now what to call you? I know! I'll call you Goku!" He said. Kakarrot laughed happily. "He likes it! I'm called Bard." Bard said. The three proceeded to the old man's home. "I'm Gohan, i'll take care of you from now on."

Many years have passed since that day, and a heck of a lot of stuff has happened, good and bad. Goku now has a family of his own, with Bard living in plains, similar to Piccolo, training with him from time to time too. Goku is about 19 now, with Bard being 25 and a old relative now approaches Earth, unaware of Bard's presence.


	2. Chapter 1

Ah screw it, the prologue of this seemed more popular than my hobbit story so ill put that on hiatus and do some of this instead. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Origins

On planet earth, there was peace. It had been peace for quite a while after Piccolo's attempted revenge at the young man Goku. Now, after being defeated, he hid in the wasteland and trained to beat Goku. He was not alone however. Along with him, was Goku's friend and sub teacher, Bard. He trained with Piccolo to get himself stronger, even though he was already stronger than Piccolo. At the time, he was wearing no chest clothes, only black training leggings and bare feet. On his chest, was a wound which Piccolo inflicted on him during his revenge. He took the blow as Goku finished Piccolo. He also wore a necklace, it's origin only he knew. The two's training was brutal, to Piccolo.

Piccolo was actually struggling to get up. The two could sense a person's power level after lots of training and focus. Piccolo felt Bard behind him and dashed away. The two stood, and stopped. "You feel that?" Piccolo said. "Yeah, it feels powerful, and fearsome. Get ready." They didn't wait long the figured appeared in the sky and landed only a few meters away from them. "Hmm, you!" the man said, pointing at Bard. "You are the most powerful warrior this planet has?! Ha-ha Pathetic!" The figure's hair was exceptionally long, and his also wore a strange armour. It had sharp long shoulder pads, it had a brown body but white outline. He had a chest plate and also long sharp bits by his chest, but his legs were bare. His arms and feet also had a similar armour, with beads on his right armour. But what Bard noticed, was the tail around his centre. Piccolo thought it was part of the armour, but Bard, he instantly knew who, no. What this guy was.

"You're a saiyan." Bard instantly pronounced. The man's expression was shocked for a minute. "How do you know that I am a saiyan?" He asked, obviously intrigued. "Simple. The tail's a big giveaway. Goku had the same." "Goku?" the man asked. "Hmm, this Goku must be Kakarrot." He thought. "And you know what else? I'm a saiyan too." This made the man and Piccolo lean back in shock. "What?!" The man was now interested. You're Kakarrot?! Impossible! Your hair looks nothing like his or his father!" "Maybe so, but I'm named after his father. I came with him to earth when Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. I decided to take solitude with Kakarrot and stay here, hopefully in peace. Of course, now I know it is inevitable. But if I'm correct, that makes you his brother, Raditz?" The man was incredibly shocked. "That is correct, now tell me where Kakarrot is, so that we can all join with prince Vegeta." Now Bard was shocked. "The prince is alive?!"

During all this, Piccolo had flew off to get Goku and tell him of what he had learned. "So, it is as I thought. Goku and Bard are both aliens, much like myself I'd guess, and if that's Goku's brother, we might be in trouble. I need to get Goku and try and get his help." and sped off as fast as he could.

"We're not going with you. You're working with the man who destroyed our planet!" "Only for now. Once prince Vegeta is strong enough, he will turn into a super saiyan and defeat him!" "Hah! You believe that legend! How foolish. I'm sorry, but Bardock placed Kakarrot under my protection, not to mention you won't convince him any time soon. He has a family here. Had you come a few years earlier, when he was still a child, but older, maybe we might of. If you're going to try and force him away, you'll have to fight me first, despite lacking a tail, I still can fight you." Bard proceeded into his combat stance, hands forward and closed, legs separate and still, his breathing silent. "Hm. Very well, if you will not join me, you will die by my hand, and the same fate will befall Kakarrot too. Fools." Raditz just crossed his arms, with an evil smirk.

The wind rushed past the figures, making their hair wave. Bard's hair was still bright blonde and although short, still long enough to wave. The two stood like so for the next minute, but just as Bard moved to charge Raditz, Goku and Piccolo arrived. "Why didn't you tell me Bard?" Goku asked, a bit angry. "You weren't ready to know the truth. I wanted to try and raise you peacefully as your father asked of me but obviously that shall not happen. No doubt once we defeat Raditz anyway." Goku sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean now that I think about it, it was a bit odd to have a tail. But oh well. I'll fight with you Bard, Piccolo, stay back and ready the attack you told me about. We might need it." "Sure thing." Piccolo said and took of his weighted clothes along with Goku and placed his two first fingers to his head. Goku prepared to fight for Piccolo heard everything Raditz said, even after leaving so he told Goku all he heard.

This time, Raditz made the move. To Goku, he had disappeared confusing him, but to Bard, he moved very quickly behind the two so Bard countered and stopped Raditz's kick into him but Goku was still caught unawares and sent forward a wide berth but regained his balance quickly. When he did, he saw Raditz and Bard throwing punch and kick at each other, deflecting, dodging and hitting the other's attacks. It was a stalemate. Goku waited for a chance to join but didn't see any openings so decided a different approach. He cupped his hands together and brought them behind him. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me.." As Goku prepared an attack, a blue ball started to emit from his hands. It was the Kamehameha. Bard saw this and prepared to make an opening. "HA!" Goku shouted and thrusted his hands forward, the ball towards Raditz and a blue energy beam erupted from his hands at a great speed towards Raditz, but he saw it at the last second and dodged back, to get kicked into it by Bard, causing great damage.

"Excellent work Goku!" Bard shouted. When Raditz emerged from the smoke, his armour was scuffed and his eye piece destroyed. "Damn you!" Raditz shouted and threw his own purple blast at Goku, who barely had time to defend it, before Raditz appeared behind Bard and smashed him into the ground. Goku and Bard were now also scuffed and bruised. Raditz was, in reality, stronger than them both even together. Goku was able to recover and charged Raditz, catching him by surprise but only for a second. The two proceeded to punch at each other. Just before Goku was smashed down, Bards came from behind and punched Raditz in his back, stopping him from hitting Goku and now being attacked from the front and back.

"It's ready!" Piccolo shouted, his fingers now sparking with power and Ki. The two smashed Raditz to the ground. Piccolo then shouted "Special Beam Cannon!" As he pointed at Raditz, now groggily getting up. A colourful red sparking beam with green rings emerged from his fingers straight for Raditz. Right at the last second, Raditz dodged, losing his shoulder pad to the beam, the beam smashing into a mountain, destroying it instantly.

"That was close, that would have killed me had it hit me." and the battle continued. Soon, Piccolo had another beam ready but Goku and Bard were on the ground, with only little strength left. If Piccolo shot Raditz again now, he'd just dodge. Raditz was repeatedly smashing his foot on Goku's ribs, but before he finished him off, Bard's anger broke and he charged Raditz with a almighty speed, smashing his fist into his chest, and giving Goku the chance to catch Raditz in a full nelson. "Piccolo! DO IT!" He shouted. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted again, erupting a beam towards Raditz, now immobilised by Goku's full nelson. The beam hit Raditz right in the chest, piercing him with a large power and taking him and Goku out in one.

Goku and Raditz both fell to the floor. Piccolo confronted Raditz to finish him as Bard went to Goku's side. "One year. That's how long it'll take till Vegeta and Nappa come. And they are a lot stronger than me. Train all you want, it's all in vain." Were Raditz dying words. Piccolo then proceeded to Goku and Bard. "I want you two to train Gohan. He has a strength in him not even I can imagine. You can revive me with the dragonballs in one year. I'll train hard. See...you...then." and Goku died as well.

"Well." Bard said. "Shall I get Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "No, ill bring him to you after talking to the others. Where shall we meet?" "A wasteland a few miles north of here." "Right, see you there Piccolo!" Bard shouted as he sped to Kame house. "He's taking Goku's death well." Piccolo said to himself as he sped to the meeting point. All Bard said was "One year. One year until it all starts. Damn."


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I can see you all enjoy this one, especially more than the hobbit. I might put that on hiatus as I continue this. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparing for the Saiyans

After Bard left, Goku's body disappeared. "Kami..." Piccolo stated and flew to Kami's tower, not too far away. He'd get there before Bard got to Kame house. With a swoosh, he sped towards them. He felt Kami disappear. "He's taken Goku to other world. Probably to train. Guess I'll have to wait when I get there." However, a sudden burst of energy was felt behind him and Bard sped past him, shouting "I'll talk to Kami, you get Gohan and train him! No arguments!"

Piccolo hovered there dumbfounded. However, he saw small sparkles in the distance and realised. "I see." He said nothing and just flew to kame house instead.

Bard arrived at the tower. His fists were clenched and eyes red. He had been crying after he left. He then came to the idea he could train with Goku in other world and sped to the tower, entrusting Piccolo to train Gohan. A black figure was watering some plants only a bit away. He had a smile on his face. He had large red lips, two large white eyes, pure black skin and a turban that looks like he'd be in the desert.

"Ah, Bard." His voice was merry. "Kami said you'd come. He's gone for the moment. You know where so we'll wait if you want." "Please." He just stated and sat down by the edge. "Goku..." Bard thought to himself. Tears were welling in his eyes. "I promised your father Bardock to protect you. I failed so I must go too." They didn't wait long. Kami soon reappeared. He was a green namekian like Piccolo, and wore the clothes of a priest with a wooden staff."Bard. You want me to take you to Goku yes?" He just nodded. "Hmm, I can't yet. It took some energy getting there and back ,it'll take to much to do it again. You'll have to wait a month. "...k" Bard said and flew off. "Kami...Since when do you need to charge to go to other world?" Mr Popo asked. "I don't, I just don't want to send him yet, not till he realises he needs to be here, then I'll offer him to go to Goku."

The month passed quickly. The z fighter's; Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu all went to Kami's and are being trained. Piccolo and Gohan are also training for the Saiyans. Goku had just reached King Kai's planet and had also begun training. Bard however visited Kami's tower each day to see when he could go to Goku but was given the same answer. He grew more anxious and worried for Goku. He was like a little brother to him. During one night though, he had a dream. He never has dreams Bard would say. But he does, but not dreams, nightmares. It was when the saiyans arrived. He was on the side lines, watching all his friends be killed one by one. He was next, alone against a big bald saiyan. He was frozen. He stood no chance. However Goku arrived just in time to save him. But the other saiyan jumped in, both now on Goku and soon even Goku fell to the two saiyans. After seeing Goku die, Bard lost control. I rage grew within him and he roared, a golden aura fading around him, before waking up, hyperventilating and sweating. He cleared his mind. He knew what he had to do.

Once again, he returned to Kami's tower, this time a fire in his eyes. Kami sensed this before he arrived. "He's ready." He said to himself. Bard dropped onto the tower. "Bard. Come with me." Bard did so. He placed his hand on Kami and they went straight to King Kai's planet. It was a very small planet. It had one building, a car and road which went around the island. A blue fat being stood there, watching a super fast orange figure in the distance. Bard couldn't believe it. it was Goku. How he's grown. "Kami?!" King Kai shouted, bringing Goku over quickly. "Hey, it's Kami! Wait, how'd you get here so fast?" "I'm almost a god. I have some power you know..." Kami said under his breath. Goku was wearing a orange Gi, with the word King Kai imbedded on his shirt. "Who's this runt." A voice stated from behind. Everyone turned. Bard froze up again. "It...Cant be...you died..." is all Bard could get out, before fainting.

In space, two pods rocketed through the universe. Each containing a individual each. The two saiyans. "Hey, Vegeta?" A sigh came from the other. "What is it Nappa?" "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "NO!" a pause. "Hey Vegeta." "WHAT!?" "Can we stop at that bug pla" "if it'll shut you up for five minutes then fine!" The two pods rocketed to a nearby planet. "YAYYYY!" The first voice shouted.

Bard awoke in the house. Apart from a bed and kitchen, it was pretty much empty. He sat up. "Was it all a dream?" he said to himself. "Nope! You're alive and here like myself." Goku shouted cheerfully, making Bard jump off the bed from surprise. "Damn it Goku! Don't make me jump like that." "No. You need a jump like that to get your blood flowing kid. A voice emitted from the entrance. Bard looked. It was a man. The light stopped him from seeing properly but he could recognise that voice anywhere. "Bardock." The figure walked in. It was indeed Bardock, the same who he met and was saved by on the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction. "Long time no see Bard. You've done well, looking after Kakarrot. But it is time to let him go. You need to get back to earth, help with the saiyans another way. King Kai can't teach you both. "Can't you teach me?" "You do realise I'm dead right? I'm here by King Kai to talk to Kakarrot. That's it." Bard sighed. "All right. I'll go." "Glad to hear it kid. Show the prince the power of low class warriors. Be proud." Kami had been waiting to take Bard back. After he disappeared with Kami, Bardock sighed. "I forget, Why couldn't I train him?" "You have your son to train, along with my Kaioken, he'll save earth no problem." King Kai stated. "Fine. Kakarrot! Let's continue." "Sure thing." The two clashed and resumed training.

Bard and Kami returned to Earth. "How was your trip?" Mr Popo asked. Bard simply flew away to the desert, to Piccolo and Gohan. "I'll help Goku by training Gohan." and sped extremely fast, a fire in his heart. "You endanger Earth Vegeta, of prince of saiyans, well, me and Goku, we rebel your rule. You attack us, you will fall." he ranted in his head, before ramming into a bird accidentally, bringing him back to earth. "SORRY!" He shouted as he sped past still. Piccolo sensed him coming. Gohan could a little bit. "Gohan, can you sense who that is?" it was a test. "Is it...Yamcha?" Piccolo smacked him into a tree a distance away. "Wrong! It's Bard. Know your friends and enemies." "Yes Mr Piccolo. but why is he here?" "He's here to train. This'll help." Bard landed. Piccolo nodded and the two instantly sparred. Along with meditation and teaching Gohan, that was their training schedule for the rest of the year.

"Aren't we great Vegeta!? We saved a planet from tyranny! Aren't we..." the planet he referenced was destroyed by the other figures blast. "Tragic..." the bald one said and the two sped to earth.

Kami felt them close to earth a few days before the year was out from Raditz death. "It's time Mr Popo. Time to revive Goku." "Right." Seven yellow balls were soon in his hands. Kami pointed at them, and out burst a dragon. Green and red all over. "You who has summoned me, I shall grant you one wish. Speak quickly and it shall be done." "Shenron! Revive the one called Goku who died on Earth." "It is done." His eyes blared red. "Farewell!" The dragon shouted and it disappeared back into the balls which then split in seven directions.

On King Kai's planet, the halo which represented a dead man disappeared on Goku's head. "You're alive again Kakarrot. That means Vegeta is close at hand. Go Kakarrot. Save your planet and defeat Vegeta!" "Right, thanks father, thanks King Kai." He then jumped onto snake way and sped towards other world so Kami could get him. The battle for earth is at hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I am enjoying it as I create it. Here's chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Saiyan's arrival and the very short 'Saibament' **

Everyone had decided to meet up before the saiyans arrived at Kami's tower. Bard, Piccolo and Gohan arrived first, followed by Krillin and Yamcha, then Tien and Chiaotzu. Now they play the waiting game. Piccolo and Bard focus in the sky so they can feel the saiyans approach but at the moment, they felt nothing. "A power that Raditz said the others had, surely we could sense them by now?" Bard stated, a bit frustrated and impatient. "Don't forget, we all need to work together against them. You might be a saiyan, but you barely held your own against Raditz. You've trained the same as us so you've had the same boost as us. We'll all need to band together: You, me, Gohan, everyone." Piccolo also stated. Bard just sighed. "Kakarrot, wherever you are, you better hurry." He said to himself, looking to the sky. Gohan and the others were catching up as they hadn't seen each other for a year.

Meanwhile, now passing Mars, two white pods were speeding past towards the green, lush planet of earth. "Hey, Vegeta!" one of the voices asked. "What is it Nappa?" the other responded "Are we there yet?" "Yes Nappa, we're here." "YAY!" The other shouted as they sped into Earth's atmosphere.

"They're here!" Piccolo shouted as two pods raced into a city full of civilians. The pods burst through many buildings until creating a crater in the ground. Gohan and Bard stood next to Piccolo. "We'll defeat them." Bard said. Gohan felt nervous. "Calm Gohan. We can defeat them. Just believe in yourself." Bard stated calmly, placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. A sudden shockwave shook the tower. Kami proceeded towards the others from the palace. "You all should go somewhere where the damage caused by the oncoming battle should be reduced." "Right. Piccolo, any ideas?" Bard asked Piccolo "Hmm, follow me!" As Piccolo raced forward to the earth, as the others followed and the two saiyan's powers headed towards them. This would be a great struggle indeed.

Within a minute, both groups had landed in a small plain. With the Z fighters grouped up and the two saiyans only meters away. "So, you're the saiyan's?" Piccolo asked after an very tensioned stare contest. "And you're all the earth has to throw at us? Pathetic!" Spoke the little one, not impressed. "Hey there! Im Nappa! And this here is prince Vegeta!" Says the tall and bald one. "Enough chitchat, tell us where Kakarot is and we might spare your planet, and give us what you call dragonballs too." Vegeta asked impatiently. "So we can wish for panties!" Nappa suddenly shouted out, bringing an uneasy silence….

"Immortality is what I meant, right Vegata?" The small saiyan just sighed. "Just send out the bloody saibamen." "Yay!" The bald saiyan proceeded to drop little droplets of a green liquid into the ground. Bard however, realised what was happening and blew up the bottle with a ki blast before any more was dropped. "Hey! I was using that!" Nappa shouted out, completely unfazed by the blast. "I know what Saibamen are, I'm just giving us a helping hand as we have to fight you afterwards. Don't forget, I'm a saiyan too remember Vegeta?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow to this. "Another Saiyan? I thought only Kakarot came here? Tell me, what is your name?" Vegeta was now intrigued.

"My name is Bard, named after the famous saiyan warrior Bardock, to protect Goku so that he can defeat Frieza!" All the Z fighters also looked at bard, now with intrigue too. "Hey..uh Bard, who's Frieza?" Krillin asked innocently. "He's the reason Vegeta is gone." Prince Vegeta laughed. "Which one, my father or the planet?" "Yes." Is all Bard said. Vegeta seemed to think for a minute. Suddenly, small green alien-like creatures erupted out of the ground. "They're ready Vegeta! The Saibamen!" Nappa shouted excitedly.

A total of nine saibamen erupted, with screeches of cats as their voice. Piccolo counted them. "9. One for each of us, this might provide an opportunity." Piccolo stepped forward. "We're going to fight these Saibamen, one on one. Then you two are next." Nappa and Vegeta laughed evilly. "Do what you want! Just know, each one of these saibamen are the equivalent of one Raditz. Nappa here would be the equivalent of 8, and im the equivalent of 20 right now." Everyone stared angrily. "Uh guys, im getting the feeling we're really outmatched here!" Krillin stated. "We need to give Goku time to get here." Piccolo stated. Tien then walks up. "Fine, I'll fight first."

Bard places his hand on Tien's shoulder. "Remember what I told everyone. Finish them off completely, or face the consequence." Tien nodded, walking into the middle of the two groups. One of the Saibamen followed suite. Tien moved into his defense stance, waiting for the saibamen to attack.

The tension soared as the two fighters stood still, the wind and dust howling past. In the distance, a bird pecked at a rock, causing a crumb to fall to the floor. The moment it hit the ground, the two fighters disappeared. Gohan was shocked and confused. He heard grunting and fighting, but saw nothing. He looked to the others whom were looking up, eyes moving left and right, up and down every second.

"What are you guys looking at? Where are they?" Gohan asked. "Focus Gohan, focus on their energy." Bard stated, still looking into the sky. "So all I have to do, is focus." Gohan said to himself as he strained to focus on Tien's energy signature. It took a minute but then he saw them. Tien and the saibaman fighting in the sky, back and forth, defence and attack. Every attack the saibaman threw at Tien, he blocked and threw one back. It was an even match, the the saibaman was launched to the ground, then decimated by a blast from Tien. He levitated to the ground and breathed out. "That's one." He stated, re-joining the group.

The small saiyan laughed. Everyone looked at him. "Lets make a game of this shall we? Let's call it the saibament! Whoever wins moves onto the next round against Nappa, then me. Sound good? If you die, you die." Everyone tensed at the thought fighting Vegeta, but as long as they lasted long enough, Goku would get there in time…right?

Yamcha stepped forward "Alright guys! I've got this!" and prepared to fight. Another saibamen stepped forward. Without wasting a second, Yamcha charged at the saibamen, surprising it and taking out it's legs. It recovered but Yamcha didn't let up. He was able to deliver a powerful blow, sending it backwards, quickly letting loose a Kamehameha at it. When the dust cleared, it appeared to be dead. Yamcha was about to lower his guard when Bard shouted out. "Don't lower your Guard! It's not over yet!"

Moments later, the saibamen jumped back up. Wounded but not out. The fight resumed, and only a few seconds later, the saibamen was thrown back again. Before anyone could do anything though, it blew up. Everyone was shocked. Vegeta had blown it up. "I have no place for weaklings." He then turned around and blew up all the others. "But Vegeta! Why!?" Nappa shouted, also shocked. "I'm tired of waiting. Besides, they're not even using their power. Nappa! I want you to finish them off quickly. Show them fear." Piccolo prepared for battle. "Darn, he must have seen through our ruse."

Nappa stepped forward. "Hehe, all right. Who's first?" Yamcha, the fool he is, stepped forward first. "I'll talk you on! This'll be over in a breeze." However Bard walked past him. "I'll take Nappa. I need you all to take out Vegeta or make sure he doesn't intervene." Piccolo nodded. "It'll have to do. Bard is the strongest out of all of us, and it's still a tournament so we can still give Goku time to get here."

Bard stepped forward and clapped his hands, Nappa just smiled. The two proceeded to disappear, even faster than Tien did so Gohan couldn't see them. He could feel the ground shake from the power though. Piccolo had an angered expression. "Bard's going all out. This is bad. We might not be able to make enough time." Gohan felt worried. He then turned to see a figure launched into the ground. He looked up to see Nappa laughing.

"Is that it? I thought as a saiyan you would give more of a challenge. You know what, I'm bored. Let's have two more fighters come up here with you. Bard struggled up. "Heh, guess I've no choice. Tien, Yamcha, come help." The two looked at each other then hovered behind Nappa a distance as Bard hovered to the same level ahead of him. "He's toying with them." Gohan stated.

The three charged at Nappa with all of their power. All the punches and kicks they threw, even at the same time, but Nappa just dodged and deflected them. He seemed to be singing but admist the battle, not even Piccolo could hear what he was singing. The three were simultaneously chucked to the floor. Tien stood up and Yamcha did too. Krillin was trembling. "I think we're out matched here guys." "Yeah, no kidding." Piccolo stated. "That's why we're just buying time. If Goku gets here, I'm sure he can defeat them." Krillin just gulped. "Should we all attack him?" Gohan asked. "Maybe. I am thinking about it, but what's to stop the small one joining, and he's stronger. Not to mention even if we all attack, I don't think we stand a chance. Piccolo then realised Bard was missing and looked for him. He was in the sky, powering up. "Everyone! Move!"


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Bard here! The battle against Vegeta and Nappa isn't going too well. Me, Tien and Yamcha can't even lay a hit on him! I have an idea but it could be dangerous. But against these two, we have no choice. See you in a minute!

* * *

Chapter 4: Bard's transformation and Gohan's ferocious outburst!

Bard had flown up into the sky during the battle while Tien and Yamcha distracted him. While up there, Bard started to generate a large amount of ki into his fist. Of course, after a certain amount of Ki had generated, everyone noticed, including the saiyans. "I hope this does something." He said to himself as he yelled, charging directly at Nappa, his fist now in a fiery aura. Everyone jumped out of the way but Nappa stood there, mockingly preparing to catch him. However, to everyone's surprise, Bard disappeared. Everything went silent s everyone looked for him and tension rose.

Nappa suddenly exploded and got launched a large distance into the sky. After the dust cleared, they saw Bard, lying on the floor. Everyone but Vegeta was dumbfounded. "I can't believe Nappa fell for such a simple trick, the idiot." Everyone was about to go to Bard to make sure he was all right, however a large yell from above changed their attention as a flaming Nappa charged down, right towards Bard. He was going too fast to move and was too powerful for Bard to defend. Gohan closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, and a explosive shockwave sent him flying back into a rock.

Gohan took a little while to recover, but when he did, he wasn't prepared for what he saw, nor did he have any idea upon what happened. Bard was alive, still lying down, but alive, Krillin was lying down, in a similar position as Gohan. However, he couldn't see Yamcha, Tien or anyone else. He then looked up to see Nappa, holding Tien's neck, and Vegeta holding Piccolos. Yamcha was frozen in the sky. Chioutsu was nowhere to be seen.

Gohan could only stare in shock as the life was being drained out of Tien's and Piccolo's bodies. Yamcha attempted to attack Nappa but was blasted to the ground without any effort. Gohan felt useless. His rage started to boil. His friend were dying. They were going to die and there was nothing he could do. These thoughts kept rolling through his head repeatedly. Bard got up and prepared to attack but felt Gohan's Ki rising tremendously. Vegeta and Nappa however were too preoccupied killing the others to notice.

It was only when Gohan exploded in a fit of rage that Vegeta and Nappa saw what he was capable of. Before anyone could react, Gohan charged forward, headfirst into Vegeta, giving him no time to attack and dealt crippling damage, causing him to release Piccolo and float back in pain. Nappa let go of Tien and turned to attack Gohan but was sent to the ground by a kick in the face. Piccolo recovered. "Incredible Gohan." Is all he could say. Gohan lowered to the floor, exhausted. The effects had worn off but Vegeta was unable to do anything as he was still crippled in pain, contemplating what the hell just happened. Nappa however was fueling in rage.

"Damn you!" Nappa shouted angriliy and threw a large ki blast at Gohan before anyone could react. Bard attempted to shoot it with another however couldn't muster the power. Instead he just shouted "GOHAN!" and could do nothing but stare as the blast connected with Gohan, blinding everyone and eliminating Gohan's Ki. Bard just stared continuously. Shocked at His earlier outburst, and the fact he was just killed. Once the dust settled, there was nothing left. Only a big crater. Even Piccolo was in shock. Everyone just stared, shocked and in horror.

The battlefield entered a time of silence. Vegeta was dumbfounded. Nappa was panting excitedly and laughing under his breath. All the Z fighters were silent. Krillin was sobbing. "No...Gohan..." Tien and Yamcha were looking at Nappa angrily. Piccolo was still gathering what happened. Bard was overwhelmed by thoughts. "No...Gohan... First Kakarrot, now him...no..." He felt his dream was coming true. Something clicked inside of him. He stood up, twitching, with pulses of pure Ki erupting around him. The earth was shaking and he was breathing heavily and angrily.

"You..." Bard stated as his hair started glowing on and off and raising on and off. "You..." It was getting louder and louder with each pulse. "You!" Finally, he broke." YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Bard screamed as he exploded in light. The light faded and what remained made Vegeta freeze in fear. "No...How? How did he?..." Bard's hair was now pure blond, it had spiked up to twice it's size and his eyes had turned light blue. He also had a focused look on his face. He then looked up at Vegeta. "Your next." Vegeta was just frozen. But then he screamed in rage. "WHYYYYY! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I SHOULD BE THE SUPER SAIYAN!" "Don't you know the legend?" Bard shouted at him. "Only those of pure heart can become one." This made the saiyan prince even angrier.

Nappa was also in shock. But he also didn't believe what Vegeta was saying. "I don't believe this. Vegeta! Have you lost your marbles? That kid must of done more damage than I thought. I'll finish this quickly. However Bard looked down. "I'm not a super saiyan." This caught everyone's attention. "It doesn't feel like what the legends say. I also don't feel as powerful as legends say. I think this is a false super saiyan. Everyone looked at him. Vegeta stuttered. "F..false?" "Yeah. If you dug deep enough, you would of found that before super saiyan, there was another form mistaken for it many times. However, whoever achieves said form unlocks the potential to become a pure super saiyan. So if you want to become one, you need this form first. It's still plenty to kill you both though. Don't worry, once you two are gone, Freiza's next. This form won't beat him, but by then I'll be a proper one." Nappa charged. "Such lies won't phase me, eat this!" as he threw a blast at Bard, the same he threw at Gohan.

"Eat it? Sure, why not." Bard stated as he caught the ball with his mouth, shocking Nappa and Vegeta, while amazing the others. He then sucked it into his mouth and started chewing, mockingly. Nappa was getting aggravated. "Nah, I don't like it, here, have it back!" He struggled to say with his mouth full as he launched the blast back at Nappa, two times as fast. Nappa had no time to dodge and blocked it, to be launched by Bard, appearing behind within an instant. Nappa attempted to recover but Bard fired a pure white blast at him, to which Vegeta came into play and shot his own blast at it. Nappa and Vegeta then landed on the floor. Nappa, bruised and scuffed. "Hu... Thanks Vegeta." "Heh, don't thank me yet. We still need to deal with him."

Krillin and Piccolo then turned to a figure arriving behind them. "GOKU!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Its Krilla Time! Krillin here. The battle against the saiyans has been really bad. However Bard has achieved this strange form and it might be able to win Piccolo said. Goku has also just arrived, oh man, I bet I'm gonna have to tell him about Gohan. Gosh darn it, once he learns Gohan's died, I hope he doesn't get mad." "Wait, Gohan's dead?" "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Chapter 5: Pride of the saiyan prince!

"Goku!" Krillin and Yamcha shout as Goku, in the same gi that Bard saw him in, arrived. Vegeta, Bard and Nappa also turned along with Piccolo. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long. But I'm here now. Wait, where's Gohan? Where's my son?" However Vegeta drew his attention. "Your son is the least of your worries, for you have us to deal with Kakarrot." "Not till I see Gohan. Gohan?" Goku shouts, then he see's Krillin crying and matches the evidence. He stands there for a few seconds, motionless.

He then turns to Vegeta and Nappa. "You two are going to pay for what you've done!" Goku then charges up his ki, actually shaking the earth. Vegeta's scouter's started raising. Goku then stopped. "Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?" Vegeta proceeded to crush the scouter. "It's over 9000!" "What?! 9000?!" "And what about mine?" Bard asks. "Sorry, I just crushed the last one." Goku walked next to Bard. You're a lot more stronger than me. You take Vegeta, i'll deal with Nappa." "Right."

Goku and Bard stood next to each other, the wind whistling through their hair. Vegeta and Nappa stood opposite, tension in their faces, and anger. Goku stepped forward. Nappa charged forward. "Stop mocking me!" He threw punches at Goku but he effortlessly deflected them. Vegeta and Bard were standing still, or that's how it looked. In reality, they were also fighting, but so fast that it was hard to focus on them, so all everyone else saw, except Piccolo, was Goku and Nappa.

Nappa was launched into the ground right on his face, allowing Goku to ram into his back, snapping it and immobolising him. "ARRRRRR DARN IT!" Nappa shouted painfully as he tried to move. Vegeta and Bard stopped fighting. Vegeta was exhausted and bruised slightly, but Bard was unharmed. "V...Vegeta...help me up...I can still fight." Nappa stated, reaching his arm out at him. Vegeta took the hand with a smile, which instantly turned to disappointment. "I don't need someone, who can't even stand. Begone!" He gripped Nappa's arm and threw him into the sky, proceeding to blast him into millions of pieces. "VegetaWHY!"

The dust soon settled. The echo of Nappa could still be heard in the distance. Vegeta sighed. "God...damit Nappa." It was now however that Bard's power would plummet and his false super saiyan form, disappear. Bard collapsed from the shock of the sudden power drop. Both Vegeta and Goku looked his way, intrigued. "Bard, are you alright?" Goku asked, lowering his guard. "I have you now!" Vegeta shouted as he charged Goku, caught unawares and launched away a fair distance. Goku had taken quite some damage from the attack. He quickly coughed up some blood. "Darn, that was one powerful move. I guess I'm gonna have to use the Kaioken now Bard is out of commission." Although Bard had lost his false super saiyan power and had a reduced amount, he could still fight. Against Vegeta however, he might as well be already dead. "looks like your 'super saiyan' power was only temporary, and as a result, you've lost over 50% of your power. Too bad, for you." Vegeta laughed menacingly. "Darn it..." Bard struggled to get up. "Need a hand?" Vegeta asked mockingly as he grabbed Bard's hand and pulled him into his kick, sending Bard backwards in pain.

Under Goku's orders, the rest of the Z fighters apart from Piccolo had retreated a fair distance. Piccolo was also worried. "I don't think Goku can defeat him alone. I might be able to help a bit. Maybe try my special beam cannon while he's distracted. Well, seems I have no choice. I won't tell Goku, he'll ruin it." Piccolo proceeded to place two of hid left hand fingers on his head, and slowly began to gather energy in them. Goku however was gathering energy, well, more harnessing his energy, making it more powerful. By now, Vegeta had noticed Goku's sudden power up and a red aura appeared around Goku. "hnnnnh... KaioKen!" Goku shouted, as he charged at Vegeta with an almighty new speed, and the punch that connected was also of a higher magnitude, sending Vegeta back like Vegeta sent Goku back earlier.

"heh, is that all you got Kakarrot! Nappa could punch harder than that, even your brat son could." This made Goku click in a way that Bard had never seen before. "Do you mean Gohan? How dare YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY!" Goku's power skyrocketed, stunning Vegeta and making everyone, including the z fighters who were a fair distance away turn in shock. "Hey Tien, isn't that Goku? His power just skyrocketed!" Krillin shouted." "Yes, that's him alright. I think it was a good idea Goku asked us to go in our heads. Otherwise we might of just been in the way." "I bet I coulda beat that Vegeta guy no sweat!" Yamcha says gloriously. Krillin and Tien just looked at him with a 'really...' expression. Back at Goku and Vegeta, Goku was now on a heavy offense as he was in a pure blind rage. Bard and Piccolo could only watch. Goku pummeled and pummeled Vegeta with all of his power, Vegeta was still in shock.

After a few seconds, Vegeta blasts Goku back with a shockwave. "DARN IT! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A LOW CLASS!" He shouts angrily as his power also rockets up, nothing near Goku's though. After a brief clash, Vegeta realised this and planed to destroy the planet. He flew up quickly, and placed his hands in a similar position as the Kamehameha. Goku realised he was about to launch a heavy attack and prepared his Kamehameha. Piccolo carried Bard and flew back a mighty distance, as the power he could feel was too immense. This next clash, all depended on Goku now, and Goku alone.

King Kai and Bardock had been watching the whole fight. "Wow, prince Vegeta is a dirty fighter. Talking about my grandson like that. Wish I could give him a lesson." "You can you know." King Kai states. "Either once Vegeta is killed, or you can return to a planet of your choosing in the living world for one full day. I'd save that though, in case Goku requires dire help later on." "Yeah, I guess so, but why is it one day?" "When you go back, you are given a certain amount of energy. This energy loses power over time. Fighting and doing things that require ki will make it disappear faster. Once that energy Is gone though, it's gone for good. So if someone stayed longer than one day, they would disappear. We can return them before hand and they will still be conscious and alive. You can only be brought back permanently if wished back by earth's dragon balls." "I see..." Is all Bardock said. However, the battle, was going to take a very unexpected turn...


	7. Chapter 6

" Hey guys, Bardock here. The battle on earth seems to be reaching an end. This Kai guy however seems worried." "I'm right here you know!" "Yeah yeah. Anyways, after seeing the battle, I do believe Kakarrot might defeat Freiza, however, the Kai can't find Frieza, so I suspect something's wrong. Bard's form also wore off so it's all down to Kakarrot. I hope he wins."

* * *

Chapter 6: The saiyan's decision

The sky turned dark under the magnitude of the two saiyan's powers. The Z fighters had now stopped and looked towards the soaring powers. Piccolo however could only continue charging his special beam cannon, hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice him. The two saiyans were preparing some of their most powerful attacks. Vegeta's was ready first. "GALICK GUN, FIRE!" He shouted in anger as he fired a purple blast at Goku. In kind, Goku fired his Kamehameha. "HA!" The two beams soon clashed to create a large ball clash in the centre of the two blasts. The two were struggling to gain the advantage. Goku couldn't risk upping his Kaioken, it would kill him and Vegeta was using all of his power with this blast. However, neither of them accounted for Piccolo or Bard in their equations.

Piccolo was ready with his special beam cannon and Bard had managed to walk over to Goku, to give him his energy. Only now did Vegeta realise the magnitude he was facing. "Darn it!" He shouted. "Special beam cannon!" "HA!" Goku and Piccolo shouted, Goku's Kamehameha overwhelming Vegeta's Gatlick gun and Piccolo's special beam cannon speeding towards Vegeta. This looked to be his end. A large explosion erupted in Vegeta's position as Goku and Piccolo's blast clashed together. They had won. Vegeta's power had seemingly disappeared.

Vegeta's figure fell to the floor and created a miniature crater. Goku, Piccolo and Bard had no power left to celebrate. they just cheerfully smiled. Piccolo walked towards Vegeta's body. It had a slither of energy left. "With medical help, we could revive him. But if he's correct, doing so will increase his power. Maybe too much for us. Or we could finish him off, leaving you two as the last saiyans. Since that is an outcome, I'll let you two decide. I think we should kill him now in case he becomes trouble but it's your race."

Goku and Bard walked over to Vegeta. "What do you think Bard?" Goku asked. "Hmm. This battle should give us a power boost however not as much as him. We avenged Gohan and will revive him in a year. In the meantime, I think the Kai will take care of him. However, the prince might prove useful. He could become a powerful ally if we play the cards right." "In that case, we'll let him live for now. However I would ask of you to train yourself to activate that false saiyan form so that you can activate it if need be." "Right. Ok. That's the plan. I'll train until I can activate my false saiyan power, while you all do whatever, we also keep Vegeta stable but try to revive him as late as we can. We also will revive Gohan asap. That everything?" "Sounds about right. All right, ill catch up to the others. First we all need to rest. Goku, did you get any senzu beans from Korin on your way?" Piccolo stated. "No sorry, I was in a rush." "Right, Bard, can you head there and get us some. Goku, you stay here and ill gather the others back." "Right, see you all soon!" Bard shouted as he burst towards Kami's tower, where Korin lies underneath it.

It wasn't long before the other Z fighter's joined the aftermath. Piccolo and Goku informed them about what happened. Bard soon arrived and gave everyone who was hurt a bean each. These beans allowed the fighter to recover all of their power and heal almost all injuries. "Thanks Bard." Goku said. "Everyone know what to do?" Everyone nodded and then went their separate ways once again. The remaining Z fighters, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin told everyone about what happened at the battle. Everyone meaning Bulma, Master Roshi, Chi Chi and the Ox king. Goku and Piccolo took Vegeta to Kami's tower where Kami placed a spell on Vegeta, keeping him alive and unconscious. Bard then proceeded to train in all sorts of places over the year. Until, one year later...

Under Bard's request, the whole group gathered at Kami's tower. Bard was the last to arrive. "Thanks for coming guys. Kami, do you have the dragonballs gathered?" "Almost. We are just waiting for Mr Popo to return." Everyone started celebrating. "All right! Gohan can be revived!" Krillin shouted. Goku cringed at Gohan's name. Tien asked for attention. "Bard, have you achieved that transformation yet?" Everyone went silent and looked at Bard. "Watch." Bard walked back a bit and started to gather his Ki. The tower started to shake and Bard's hair went deep black, his eyes pure gold and his aura gold too. It soon ended. "I didn't go all the way, because I lose control but I can activate it." "Ok. I guess that means we can awaken Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "No. To keep him contained, I linked him to the dragonballs. Once shenron has been summoned, then he will awake."

"Kami!" Mr Popo shouted as he ran across the tower with a bag. "I have them!" "Great! Now we can start." Yamcha stated. "Mr Popo, place the balls. Goku, you can summon Shenron. " "Thanks guys." Goku stepped forward. "Shenron! I summon you! Grant my wish!" As Goku finished, the balls proceeded to glow. However Kami was silent. Piccolo sensed this too. A sudden explosion erupted from the balls, blasting everyone away.

Shenron appeared, but Vegeta was also standing in front, a bit pissed. "Vegeta!" Everyone shouted. He just turned. "Grant my wish! I wish for.." Bard had already sprung into action and bashed Vegeta away. Everyone else charged too, Goku ran to shenron. "Bring back my son Gohan!" He shouts and then joins the others in holding Vegeta. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell!" and shenron disappeared. Vegeta screamed in fury. Darn it! A whole year of planning wasted!" Everyone was ready to attack. "Stand down you fools, we're all dead now anyway." Everyone looked at one another. "What do you mean?" Bard asked. "Frieza..." Is all Vegeta said and Bard froze. "Oh crap."


	8. Chapter 7

Hey readers, just as confirmation, this is the start of my custom Frieza saga. The changes will be easily explained during the following chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 7: Emperor of the universe's assault of Earth!

"Stand down you fools, we're all dead now anyway." Everyone looked at one another. "What do you mean?" Bard asked. "Frieza..." Is all Vegeta said and Bard froze. "Oh crap."

The Z fighters were confused. "Freiza? Who's that?" Tien asked Vegeta, but Bard answered instead. "The so called Emperor of the universe. His power is one to behold. If he's coming here, we are going to need all of our strength to even stand a chance. No doubt he's here for the dragonballs. He won't attack first. He'll send his men first. Problem is I can't sense him. We must have some time." "Hello! Can you hear me?!" Everyone looked around, Goku smiled "It's King Kai! Hey King Kai!" "Yo Goku, bad news. Freiza is coming. He less than a day away." Everyone went silent. Bard spoke up. Well, we're screwed."

"We still have a chance." Vegeta spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "He has multiple forms or transformations. Right now he is currently in his weakened state. If we can defeat him in that form, we can win. If im correct, all of us attacking him at once should be enough." "You are correct but wrong Vegeta." King Kai stepped in. "Freiza is currently in his normal form. In his weak form you can win but in this form, I am afraid there is no chance. Unless Gohan gets there from here quickly."Goku was surprised. "Wait..Gohan's there?!" "Was. He's left to get back to earth. He might be able to help defeat Freiza if I trained him well, which I did." Goku was happy. "Yes! We can do this you guys." However, the sky turned dark. Piccolo looked up and gasped. "He's here!"

A ship burst through the clouds, it was round in shape, almost as wide as the tower it was about to land on. It proceeded to move and head down towards earth. It had what looked like window balls all around the ship and claws to land on the planet. It seemed to have an opening on the top. "Follow that ship!" Yamcha shouted and the whole group, including Vegeta, flew down after it.

It appeared to land in a small desert area. Everyone landed a fair distance away. A large collection of soldiers proceeded to fly out of the top opening. They then proceeded to fly outside of the ship and line up in a different formations. Goku sensed there power level. "They are quite weak. Except the two at the front. They seem strong. Then there is the guy at the front. His power is immense. That must be Freiza."

Bard and Vegeta were struggling to contain their rage. They had both known of their planet's true fate. While most claimed it was an asteroid, they knew it was Frieza. When they saw Frieza's second form, they were both terrified but angry. Piccolo saw this. "Guys, calm down. We need to approach this carefully." However, they couldn't contain their anger and the two of them charged Frieza alone. "FREIZA!" Bard shouted, firing an ultimate blast at Freiza. The blast connected and a large shockwave and explosion ensued.

Bard and Vegeta landed. Ready to fight. The others soon joined them. When the dust cleared, no one had been hurt. Freiza was facing towards his men as if nothing happened. They were all in shock. He was quite big for his rumours. He had quite a small head with horns on his head, he was buffed up so his arms and legs were quite long. He also had a tail. He was white with pink parts around the body. His voice was relatively deep. "Ohhh, it looks like we have a welcoming committee. Excellent. Soldiers, kill them but spare Vegeta and the namek. We are not making the same mistake as last time." "Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted in unison and charged towards everyone. There was about 500 soldiers and 8 Z fighters. The three stronger warriors, including Freiza stayed back and watched. and so, the battle for earth commenced.

Bard and Vegeta were at the front, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotsu were behind, followed by Goku and Piccolo. Krillin was at the back with some senzu beans. He was taking some soldiers too. "Conserve your strength everyone! We need to save all our strength for Frieza!" Piccolo shouted to everyone. "Right!" Everyone shouted in unison. Bard and Vegeta were charging through Frieza's soldiers towards Freiza but his two elite stopped them in their tracks. "Well well Vegeta." The big pink one said. He had small spikes on his head and back of his hands. The other was a thin green humanoid. He seemed the posh type. "Yes, Vegeta, even with this extra saiyan, you're no match for us." Vegeta chuckled. "My my Zarbon, still ugly as ever, Dodoria. Bard, you can take mr ugly." Bard looked at the two and prepared to fight Dodoria. "No I meant Zarbon you idiot!" Vegeta quickly corrects Bard. "Fine."

Yamcha and Krillin then noticed some soldiers flying towards a nearby city. "Oh no. Krillin, we need to go help them!" "Right! The two followed after the soldiers. Piccolo and Goku were fighting evenly against the soldiers. It wouldn't take long before all the soldiers had been wiped out, including Zarbon and Dodoria. Krillin and Yamcha were still at the city but everyone else had Freiza surrounded. Freiza just sighed. "If they can't do it right, do it yourself..." Everyone readied themselves for a tough battle. But Bard still had an ace up his sleeve.

Meanwhile...

Gohan was racing down snake way, trying to get to the end as fast as possible. "I need to get back as fast as I can without tiring myself. With this ability my granddad taught me, I should be able to defeat this Freiza guy. Hang on guys, Dad. Im coming!" He thought to himself and sped up. Yamcha and Krillin were fighting in the city. Yamcha had been fighting multiple soldiers while Krillin chased the others who were killing civillians. A mother and her child were hiding in a alley, but a soldier found them. "No!" The mother shouted as the soldier fired at them. She closed her eyes and protected her child, but the blast never connected. She opened her eyes to see a bald dwarf in a orange gi. The soldier had fallen dead. "Hey there, your ok now. Come on, get outta here!" Krillin shouted. A yell was heard in the distance. Krillin. turned and flew toward it. "Dang it Yamcha!" But instead it was Tien. Turns out he had followed them. Or so Krillin thought, until Freiza and the others came barging through the city. "Dang it!" Krillin shouted, now joining the fight.

A couple minutes earlier...

Bard and Vegeta attacked first. The two charged together surprising everyone, but Freiza was just avoiding the punches and kicks as if in slow motion. "Vegeta... I'm disappointed. I thought you were stronger than this?" this infuriated Vegeta who jumped back and prepared his gatlick gun. Bard tried to distract Vegeta long enough for it to work. But alone, Bard stood no chance. Freiza wanted Vegeta to back off and in a instant, grabbed Bard with his tail and launched him into Vegeta before either had time to react. Tien then charged forth with Chiautsu but both were launched too. "If this is all you have to offer, I'm afraid you stand no chance." Tien charged back and attacked at the same time as Piccolo and Goku. Bard and Vegeta were recovering too. However, Frieza moved onto the offense and started attacking instead, putting Goku, Tien and Piccolo on the defence. Tien was launched into the city and Goku and Piccolo split two different ways to try and confuse him. Freiza just kept moving forward.

Bard and Vegeta charged from behind in a attempted sneak attack but Freiza appeared behind them and launched them into the ground. However Goku was able to get the first hit in and launched a mighty kick, stunning Freiza. Piccolo and Tien then proceeded to fire Ki blasts at Freiza, trying to keep him pinned. Behind them all, Krillin readied a powerful attack. A destructo disk. It was meant to send out a Ki so strong, it cuts through flesh, like a special beam cannon. "Destructo disk!" He shouted and launched it into the smoke of the Ki blasts. A shout was heard from within and a tail fell. Tien and Piccolo stopped firing. The dust cleared and Freiza was pissed. Krillin successfully cut off his tail. "All right. Who's the guy who's going to die!" Freiza shouted, aimed directly at Krillin. Krillin froze in fear. "You.." Is all Freiza said. Too fast for anyone to see, he charged forth and pierced his horn into Krillin. Everyone froze, Goku most of all. Krillin shut his eyes, but then saw he hadn't been pierced. Yamcha jumped in front of him. "YAMCHA!" Krillin and Goku shouted in shock.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Frieza transforms and Goku's Kaioken X20

* * *

Yamcha screamed in pain as Freiza's horn pierced his chest. Everyone else looked on in shock. "This is for my tail. If you want to blame someone, blame the bald dwarf!" Freiza shouted as he pushed his horn even further, causing even more pain. Yamcha yelled in absolute agony. Blood dripped heavily from Freiza's horn, Yamcha's back and front. Yamcha attempted to fight back but lost all will before he could try. He then appeared lifeless. "Ah, he's all out of strength. Maybe you all should follow his example.."

Everyone's anger was rising. Goku's however had already swelled. Freiza then threw Yamcha's now lifeless body to the ground. Krillin raced after, catching him just. "Yamcha! Yamcha!" Krillin shouted, trying to bring him back. Freiza lowered behind him. "Its no use. He died the moment you chopped off my tail. You can only blame yourself for his death." Krillin gritted his teeth in anger. "Yamcha... I'll avenge you!" He shouts as he instantly creates another destructo disk and slashed in Freiza's direction. he barely dodged and launched Krillin away, however his horns had been destroyed. "Darn you!" Freiza shouted. But Goku stopped Freiza in his tracks. "You killed Yamcha.. One of my best friends. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He shouted and activated his Kaioken. "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" The following wave which followed was a power to fear. It sent everyone back a distance, even Freiza. "Wh...WHAT! Where is this power coming from!?" Goku had been engulfed by a red Ki flame. However, Freiza had no time to respond as he was already launched in the air and sent back down. He couldn't keep up with the speed and power.

Gohan had just reached king Yemma's palace. Kami was meant to be waiting. "Where's Kami?" He asked King Yemma. He was a giant red monster in a tuxedo. "I don't know? He was here a second ago." However he was answered when Kami appeared with Yamcha. He had a halo on his head. "Yamcha?" "Hey buddy!" The two hugged. "Freiza killed you didn't he?" "Yeah, but now you're here, his reckoning will be coming. You can revive me with the dragonballs so it's no biggie. I can train with that Kai dude until then." Gohan nodded and bid Yamcha farewell as he and Kami disappeared.

Goku was getting ready to finish Freiza off with a Kaioken times 20 Kamehameha. But Freiza was enraged. "DAMN IT!" He shouted. His power began to grow. "I cannot be defeated!" He suddenly regained his composure and started laughing. "I just remembered. I have two more forms. Each more powerful than the other. I didn't think id need to transform again but it seems I have no choice." He then started to power up massively. Goku fired his blast but something stopped it half way. "What?!" Goku was shocked. His Kaioken also wore off. "Dang it! I was so close!" Everyone got to Goku's side. "All together!" Piccolo shouted, readying his Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta reluctantly readied his gatlick gun, Krillin and Goku a Kamehameha, Tien a tri beam and Bard a Kamehameha too. Freiza started to gain large spikes on his back, his head grew in length, he grew shorter but more evil."NOWWWWW!" Bard shouted and everyone fired at Freiza. A extremely large explosion ensued, blasting all the others back.

Gohan and Kami literally just landed on earth when even the tower shook, bringing them to their knees. "What was that?!" Gohan asked. "My guess a combination of blasts by everyone, or a blast from Freiza. Either way, you had best get there quickly. See if there are any senzu beans too." "Right!" Gohan shouted as he jumped down the tower, quickly stopping at Korin's to get some senzu beans. Gohan then raced as fast as he could to everyone else.

The city was engulfed in dust and smoke. The group slowly got up. Seperated but alive. They couldn't sense Freiza's power. "Did... Did we do it?" Krillin asked. No one answered. "Ok... bit Eerie." The dust soon cleared and Freiza was nowhere in sight. Everyone sighed and relaxed. However, the ground began to shake as where Freiza used to be erupted in a large blast. Freiza's power could be sensed and he wasn't joking. "This power... We can't beat that!" Tien shouted. Bard then spoke up. "We are earth's only defence. If we can't beat Freiza, no one will!" He then proceeded into his False super saiyan form. Everyone else also powered up. "Well well.." Freiza's voice emitted. "I'd say I'm impressed. Had I not transformed, that blast would have kill me. But, unlucky for you, it didn't. And now I shall pick you off, one by one." Freiza then laughed and his power level disappeared.

"Everyone! Up!" Goku shouted and everyone flew up and into a little group. However, before they could react, something appeared behind them and knocked them all into the city in different locations. Tien and Krillin were knocked out upon impact. Goku, Piccolo, Bard and Vegeta were standing. Luckily, they were all able to meet up. "Tien and Krillin are down." Bard stated. "We're all that stands in Freiza's way. If we can't beat him, it's over." Freiza suddenly landed a small distance away from them. "Are you trying to make this hard for me? Give me a challenge. if you dare.." Freiza grinned evilly."I'll challenge you!" A voice shouted in the sky, before a large blast was sent to Freiza. He countered it with ease but just as he knocked it away, Gohan appeared right in front of him and smashed him in the face, launching him backward. "GOHAN!" Everyone but Vegeta shouted.

Gohan landed with the others. "Wow Gohan, you've grown!" Krillin stated."We'll catch up later. I need to deal with Frieza." "Wow, so serious." Bard adds. Freiza by now had recovered and was looking at the kid. "His power is extrodinary, I had better transform again. Freiza started the transformation process. Gohan saw this and went to intercept however Frieza exploded instantly. A collection of dust gathered. Two quick beams blasted through the smoke aimed at Tien and Piccolo. Goku defended Piccolo barely but Tien was finished instantly. "Tien! Damn it!" Goku shouts. "And then there were six heheh." Frieza walked out of the cloud. He was a lot smaller, really white and had purple orbs on his shoulders. "Now then, about that challenge child." Frieza grinned.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, had to focus on college for a bit ah. Here's the next chapter in the Freiza saga! and I will bring the Ginyu force in at some point.

* * *

Chapter 9: Furious awakening and Ginyu's luck.

"Now, about that challenge 'Boy'" Freiza started, mocking him. Gohan stood tall. "Everyone stay back, ill deal with Freiza." "Wait Gohan! He's too strong for you now. Let us help!" Goku shouted. "Don't worry dad, I have a trick up my sleeve." Gohan then jumped over to a few feet in front of Freiza. "I must admit, for a child, you do appear to be the strongest. I'm only going to ask this once. Why don't you just give me the dragonballs and ill make you my second in command and spare this planet. Think about it, this is a one time offer." Gohan was a bit surprised at this little offer. He turned to the others to see Piccolo shaking his head. Gohan remembered that Piccolo can hear far away. The others were watching, preparing for a clash. "Are.. are they talking?" Krillin asked. Piccolo stepped forward. "Freiza knows Gohan''s strength. He just offered him a place in his army. If we give him the dragonballs." Goku stepped forward. "We couldn't even if we wanted to. We used them earlier remember. He would have to wait a year. And the chaos he has caused, he doesn't deserve to live." Vegeta and Bard didn't listen to the others. "That's a tempting offer." Vegeta silently stated, walking forward as Freiza turned to him. "But I'm done serving you, and they wouldn't want to, So enough games Freiza." Vegeta suddenly powered up to exceptional levels, making everyone look in surprise. Bard walked back to the group. "Sorry Goku, I stole a senzu and killed Vegeta then brought him back. Saiyan's get stronger after death pretty much right?" Freiza started laughing evilly.

"Oh my Vegeta, and there I thought you were serious. I'm only at 1% power and you still wouldn't be able to beat me like that." "What!" Gohan and Vegeta shouted. Everyone flew together against Freiza. "Maybe so, but all of our power should be enough to at least damage you!" Bard shouted, ascending into his false form" Everyone proceeded to go to max power all at once. "So I take that as a no to my generous offer my boy?" He said, turning back to Gohan. "Yeah. You might let us live, but once you have your wish, we would be of no use for us so you would very quickly eliminate us. I can't let that happen." Gohan then also powered up. Freiza sighed. "You all really are idiots. Especially you saiyans. I just wish I finished the job when I destroyed Vegeta." Goku then spoke up. "Vegeta, the planet or his father?" Freiza didn't answer. Instead, he disappeared along with Vegeta. "Where is he!" Piccolo shouted. "Peek-a-boo" Freiza quickly said Behind Piccolo as he smashed him away. Before any of the others could react, they were also sent flying. Only Bard and Goku got back up. Gohan joined them. "Darn it..." Bard coughed. "We can't lose this guys!" Goku shouted. "Ready?" Gohan asked. The other two nodded. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." The three readied their Kamehameha's all together."Oh, this'll be good." Freiza stated. "HAAAA!" The three shouted in unison as they fired their blue blasts at Freiza. He purposefully charged into it and was flying through it. He appeared out of the end and shouted "Boo!" As he wacked the three away into separate buildings. Goku was down and nearly out. Bard struggled to stand. Gohan just readied himself and engaged Freiza.

Piccolo struggled himself up. "How can we beat him? Not even Gohan or all of us together have the power needed. Vegeta walked next to him. "I have an idea. Unless it's that kid's plan to get us all killed, either me, Kakarrot or Bard must achieve a 'true' super saiyan. I believe that should suffice to defeat Freiza." "And how do you propose we do that?" Vegeta just looked down. How did Bard get false saiyan?" "Through losing Goku and almost being defeated by Nappa. Seems like rage caused it and loss. That means Freiza needs to do it. We just need to keep you three alive until one of you get it then. Bard seems most likely since he achieved false." "I agree for once. So all we can do is fight." "Right!" The two then charged Freiza from behind, managing to get a hit in. But Freiza didn't even feel it. He just turned. "Really, That's all you've got. Here, hit my face with all you got Vegeta." Freiza moved his face nice a close for Vegeta to hit while smirking. Vegeta proceeded to do so. "No Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted as he was launched away and Vegeta was gripped by the throat with Freiza's tail. Krillin finally got up and readied his destructo disk. But Freiza saw this. "Not this time!" He shouted as he fired a beam a Krillin. It was a direct hit. Freiza smirked as Krillin levitated up reluctantly. Goku was in shock. "Freiza stop this!" Goku shouted to no avail. "GOKU!" Krillin shouted as he blew up into pieces. Goku was stunned along with Piccolo, Gohan and Bard. Vegeta was struggling to breath.

Freiza laughed. "Hmm, how about the boy next!" He prepared a beam at Gohan, but he saw Goku and Bard both powering up. "Krillin... He was my best friend... and you killed him... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Goku screamed as he glowed in a Yellow light and the ground around him exploded. Bard charged Freiza while he was in surprise and released Vegeta then threw him a little distance away as he duelled Freiza. Gohan proceeded to catch Vegeta and take him to Piccolo. Vegeta started laughing. "What do you know,,,, it worked heh." "Rest for now Vegeta. Gohan, go help Bard and your father. I'll watch Vegeta." "Right Mr Piccolo!" Gohan charged Freiza and helped Bard attack him.

Freiza launched the two back and prepared to fire a blast, but a hand gripped his arm, stopping him. He turned to see Goku. His shirt torn, his hair gold and spiking, and his eyes blue as crystal. He started to cower in fear before breaking out of the grip and opening fire at Goku. Goku just stood and took it. Smoke gathered from the explosions and when Freiza stopped, Goku just walked out. His shirt was gone but he was unscathed. Freiza stepped back in fear. "Wh...What Are you?"

"I am what you fear. I am the hope of the Universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU!" Freiza froze in fear, but that's when he heard Vegeta laughing. He turned. "You see... HE is the legendary super saiyan. You can't beat him. Give up now." In rage Freiza shot five beams at Vegeta but Gohan blocked them all. Freiza turned back to Goku to receive a punch in the face into five different buildings. "IT'S OVER FREIZA!" Goku shouted. Freiza rose into the sky and generated a ball of pure energy and evil above him." "NO! NO! NOOOOO! I CANNOT LOSE! SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PLANET YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Freiza shouted as he launched the ball down to the earth. "NO NO!" Goku shouted, attacking Freiza. Bard, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo all fired blasts into Freiza's attack to try and stop it. They stopped it temporarily. But they couldn't for too long. The blast was too powerful for them. It proceeded in pushing back their attacks. "Time to show my new ability." Gohan stated as he proceeded into a false super saiyan, giving the boost they needed to send it away.

Meanwhile in space on one of Freiza's ships heading to earth. "Commander Ginyu! We are nearing Earth where lord Freiza is currently. "Indeed we are!" Said the purple horned man. Behind him were four others. A small green frog humanoid called Guldo. A large buffed man with small orange hair called Recoome, a small red long white haired Australian humanoid and a blue large newt humanoid called Burter. "Ginyu Force!" The five proceeded to hit all sorts of weird poses. The soldiers just looked embarrassingly. "Commander Ginyu! WE have incoming! Brace for impact!" But as he finished the sentence, the ship blew up after running into Freiza's attack launched from earth.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rage awakened and Freiza's demise

Freiza was bought to his knees by Goku after attempting to destroy earth, however Gohan stopped it and now Freiza was out of tricks. On his knees, his anger was boiling over. "Damn it... DAMN IT!" Freiza screamed into the sky. Goku just looked at him. "Leave Freiza." Everyone turned to Goku. "What?!" Piccolo asked surprised. "But Dad!" Gohan tried to make Goku see sense. Goku just stood determined. "I am giving you this one chance Freiza. Leave now and never come back, or die here and now." Vegeta walked over to Goku. "Kakarrot... if you let him live, I will kill you myself."

Bard then walked over. "Kakarrot..." However, Freiza's power exploded as he transformed up to 100% power. Before anyone could react, charged into the trio, but only Bard was pushed back. He looked up to see Vegeta on the floor under Freiza and Goku in the air. "Time to finish off the prince." Goku just floated there. Bard charged in an attempt to free Vegeta. However, two small beams burst from Freiza's eyes into Vegeta's heart. Vegeta gasped in pain and fell silent a few seconds later. "VEGETA!" Bard shouted as he reached Freiza, turned false and smashed his fist into him.

Freiza however didn't even move. "Is that it?" He asked. Bard slammed a few more attacks into him but with no affect. "Hm, as I thought." Freiza stated and simply whipped Bard away into Piccolo and Gohan, toppling them all like pins. "So you won't leave?" Goku asked. " Of course not! Not till every monkey is dead!" Freiza shouted as he charged Goku and a great duel ensued. the two constantly clashed every second and more than a few shockwaves with each second. Gohan was able to stand still but the shockwaves and immense power pushed Piccolo and Bard back a bit each time. "This power is immense!" Piccolo shouted. "My dad can beat him. I know he can." The others stayed down and the battle moved around the earth. Freiza was getting enraged and exhausted by the minute.

"Damn it! Monkey! Do you like Pizza?" "Ohh Pizza? Yeah why?" "Here you go, have two deadly ones!" Freiza shouted as he threw to purple energy discs which resembled Krillin's destructo disk. "oh crap!" Goku shouted as he dodged them as they appeared to heatseek. In a attempt to lose them. He charged towards Freiza. "Oh no, I am not falling for that!" But Goku disappeared. "What?!" He appeared right behind Freiza and launched him into the sky, then back into the floor but Freiza recovered and angrily launched himself back up, not noticing his own attack coming up behind him. "Freiza look out!" Goku shouted, but the disk had already cut him in half. Everyone kinda froze.  
Both halfs of Freiza's body hit the floor with a thud.

"How...impossible... I Fr...Freiza, killed by my own attack..." Goku lowered to Freiza. "You brought this on yourself." "P...Please...Mercy..." Freiza squeaked weakly. However, before Goku could answer, a similar ship to Freiza's landed nearby. A larger looking Freiza walked out of the ship alone. "If you would kindly leave my brother alone, I would like to finish him myself." His voice was deeper and he had a mixture of purple skin and white armour. Freiza weakly looked at him. "C...Cooler..." "Why yes, yes I am." He said as he fired a blast which eradicated Freiza's remains. Everyone stepped back. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Well, not yet anyway. But this planet 'earth' is part of my territory and because he invaded it, he had to face the consequences." Everyone just looked at him. "I am Cooler. Now, I must talk to father about what happened here. I shall return one day so I can have a go at these 'dragonballs' but I am reasonable. I shall let you rest and recover from my brother's annoying rage.

Cooler proceeded into his ship with any remains of Freiza and disappeared into space. "My lord, why did you spare them?" "Because if they almost killed my brother, they could probably kill me too. I must train and complete achieving my sixth form." I may not have liked my brother, but our father won't accept this and probably come to earth himself. Sauza! Get a transmission up to my father!" "Yes lord Cooler." Cooler proceeded into his seat. "Soon, this whole quadrant will be mine."

Back on earth, everyone watched Cooler's ship leave. "Well. That happened." Bard stated. "Who knew Freiza had a brother?" "I bet Vegeta did." Goku said. The original 9-10 z fighters had been depleted to 5. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Bard and a dead Vegeta. Kami had already taken the souls of Krillin and Yamcha. Some sound was heard nearby. Everyone turned to see Tien limp out of some rubble. He was exhausted and hurt pretty bad. "Is it over..." Goku finally lost his super saiyan. "Yes. For now." They had attempted to give Vegeta a senzu bean but to no avail. He refused. "I... will not... accept Kakarrots... mercy..." "Stop being so goddam stubborn Vegeta." Piccolo stated. "Take this senzu or you die. I'm giving it, not Goku." Vegeta reluctantly swallowed it and slowly healed. Tien has now had a senzu too. "We lost Krillin didn't we?" Goku just stood silently. "We can't revive him. He's already died twice. Yamcha can though." "Who's gonna tell Bulma?" Gohan asked. Everyone went silent. "Ill do it." Goku said. "Might as well be someone close to her." "Right. Tien, me and you will look for the dragonballs. They might be stone but I'm connected to them so I can sense them." "Right. What about Vegeta though?" "No need to worry about me. This Bulma of yours is a scientist right? Soon as she can, I'm gonna get me a spaceship then train. And this is a unique offer. I'm offering you a place to join me Bard. You'd be a good training partner. Earth is safe and if you really must, we can return if it gets attacked. What do you say?" Bard looks to Goku. "You can if you want. Being on Vegeta's good side might help.." "Let me make this clear Kakarrot. You are not on my good side. I am using Bard as a training partner so I can become a true super saiyan and beat you and proof I'm the strongest got it!?" "Ok Vegeta, but know that I count you as a rival?" "Fine. As long as you die by my hand, I will help." Goku chuckled.

And so, 12 months later...

Piccolo and Tien found the dragonballs and with Kami's help, charged them early. They revived Yamcha first then another 6 monthes later revived everyone who was killed by Freiza and his men apart from Krillin. With King Kai's help, Krillin learnt the Kaioken and how to get revived which he passed onto Goku. However, before Goku could tell anyone else, he fell under a heart virus. He become heavily incapitated and in pain. Gohan and Yamcha were with him.

"Dad.." Gohan was sitting on the floor. Yamcha had gone to get water. However,... a few miles away..

Two figures had wondered into town. They were twins. One with black long hair, the other blond. They were dressed similar to that of a western family. Tien was wondering through town at that time, heading to Goku. He decided to walk this time. Piccolo and Kami where in Kami's tower. "You see that Kami?" "Yes, Tien is being followed by some odd fellows. I want you to follow them. I have a bad feeling. They are near goku's house. They could be assassins from Freiza's brother. It has been awhile." "Fine." Piccolo zoomed down. "Mr Popo! could you use the radio to tell Vegeta Goku might be in danger. I have a feeling we might need him." "Yes Kami!" Vegeta had left with Bard to train. The both of them had achieved true super saiyan and were training their power, unaware of what was happening on earth.

Vegeta swiped left while Bard jumped up, firing a blast at his back but Vegeta disappeared and the two clashed with their legs. They were fighting as if they were fighting to the death. Suddenly, a radio cackled at the ship. "Earth to Vegeta. Earth to Bard. Respond please." Bard and Vegeta stopped fighting. "A whole year and this is the first time they msg us. They better have a good reason. Vegeta angrily states. "What is it?" He angrily moans. "It's Goku. He has acquired a heart virus and is weakened. He may be nearing death but we also think there are some assassins after him too. Kami thinks we are going to need you soon." Vegeta grumbled. "All right. We're on our return trip now.." He looks to Bard. If Kakarrot dies, your next." "Right. Lets go." The two entered the ship with haste and left. They would arrive on earth in 1 week.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry about the great gap in the time. I've had to concentrate on college a lot more but after seeing a certain review, I've decided to take more time on here. I hope you all enjoy the episodes and we have now entered the android saga.

* * *

Chapter 11: Androids? Goku's fate by game?

Krillin was on King Kai's planet, training his ability with the Kaioken while King Kai watched the situation on earth. "Oh dear. This could go bad very quickly." Krillin stopped and walked over. "What's up?" "Hmm. Nothing they can't handle I think." "You think? Don't sound very sure?" "Because I don't know. I hope I'm right though." "Well regardless, we can't do much." Bubbles the monkey ran around Krillin. Krillin chuckled and started training again. "Goku..."

Gohan and Yamcha were trying to take care of Goku but he was only getting worse. "Come on dad. You can beat this." Yamcha just stayed quiet as he placed Goku's head on a pillow. Tien had stopped halfway, feeling followed. He decided to take a longer route. Two figures had been following him for awhile. "I can't sense their energy?" Tien told himself. The looked behind to see them gone. He turned back to see them ahead of him. He stopped. "Hello there Tien." The male one said.

Bard and Vegeta were speeding back to earth after Bulma told them the situation. "Goddamit Kakarrot! If you die I will kill you!" Vegeta shouted angrily, trying to speed the ship up. Bard just paced around. "Ok if I can do this right, I can boost the ships power to get us there within a day. If Kakkarot dies by any other than my hand, ill be furious!" Vegeta shouted to himself while rapidly pulling levers and pushing buttons. The ship sped away, but would they make it?

Piccolo and Kami were in their tower watching the events. Kami had received a bad feeling. "Piccolo." "I know. I feel it too. I cant identify the source though." the two looked onward toward the earth, trying to locate the source of what they felt. "I can feel Tien, Gohan, Yamcha and Goku's power. Goku's fades each day. But Tien's increasing. Is he in battle?" Piccolo states. "Go Piccolo. I fear Tien might be in danger." Piccolo powered up and charged down towards Tien's moving power.

Tien was jumping back into a forest. Ki blasts followed him which he dodged to get knocked down by a elbow to the back. He is able to recover and somersault forwards. He was exhausted and starting to lose power. Two figures walked out of the nearby brush. "You can't beat us Tien. Just tell us where Goku is and we might leave you alone." The male one stated. He had logn black hair, a orange scarf, black shirt with a white undershirt and blue trousers. He also wore green socks and trainers. with an insignia in red background saying 'RR' on his jacket, Tien knew what this meant. The other was a female. She had long blonde hair, a blue jacket and black and white vest. She also wore blue jeans with a belt. She had 'RR' on her jacket.

"I remember you. Or at least where you come from." Tien stated. "You're part of the Red Ribbon army aren't you?" the two looked at one another and laughed. "We were made after the destruction of the Red Ribbon army by Dr Gero. He recently awoke us to bring his revenge but we killed him instead. We are androids. I am 17. This here is 18. Once we kill Goku, we will do whatever we please. Now tell us where he is before we force it out of you." Tien just stayed quiet. "Androids, No wonder I couldn't sense them. But I can't beat them. I could try my Tri beam but theres two of them. I could only hold one." Before he finished talking to himself, the two charged at him. He prepared to defend but a blast separated the three. The androids jumped back while Tien looked for the source. He saw Piccolo.

"We heard the whole thing." Piccolo stated. "Oh look 18, Piccolo has arrived. "Looks that way, well more chance for us to test our power. Lets not kill them. Don't want to lose our game straight away." "Fair enough." "Why do you want revenge against Goku?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, you misunderstand. We don't want revenge. We are just fulfilling our creators wishes. Then we can do whatever we want. Maybe even destroy this world. All for fun." 17 smirked. "You monsters." Piccolo stated.

Gohan and Yamcha were outside of Goku's house. "What's Piccolo and Tien doing over there?" Gohan asked. "Hmm." Yamcha stated. "Stay here. Look after your dad. I'll check it out." Yamcha stated. Gohan nodded and he went back into the house. "I'm gonna regret this." He sighed as he left towards the powers. Gohan walked into Goku's room. Chi Chi was still in there. Goku was slightly conscious. "Gohan..." He said. "DAD!" Gohan shouted as he kneeled next to him. "What's happening?" Gohan looked at Chi Chi. "I think he's recovering Gohan!" "You suffered a heart disease but we think you beat it." "Huh, is that why I feel so weak for once." "I would guess so. Mum, can you fetch dad some food, see if we can get some of his energy back?" Chi Chi left to get food. "Dad, we need to move. I think someone is coming to try and kill you. Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo are fighting I think. Their powers are going up and down and they're nearby." "I agree. See if you can contact Bulma. She should have a shuttle which can get us to Kame house without using any energy." "Right." Gohan agreed and rushed to the phone.

Yamcha arrived at the sight to see Tien on the floor wounded. "Tien!" He shouted. "Oh look, a new play thing. Yamcha is it?" A female voice said. Yamcha turned to see what he thought was a beautiful girl, till she launched him into the ground. "Ow.. damn she hits hard." Piccolo was launched through a brush nearby into Yamcha, bringing them to the ground. The two got up quickly though. "When did you get here?" Piccolo asked. "Just now." " Good. Get Tien out of here." "What?! but." "NOW! I'll hold them off." Yamcha just gulped and picked Tien up. "Where do you think you're going so soon?" 18 said as she appeared infront of him but Piccolo charged into her with a kick, launching her away and grappling 17 with his hands and using his other leg to kick him in the face. Yamcha took this time to flee on foot. "Damn, he escaped." 18 said. "No matter. We have Piccolo." Piccolo readied himself for a onslaught.

Yamcha raced back to Goku's house. He saw Goku and Gohan outside and Bulma's ship too. "What's going on?!" he asked. "We're moving Goku. Get in!" Bulma shouted. However, the ship exploded before anyone got on. "BULMA!" Yamcha shouted. He turned to see Piccolo being held by his throat, unconscious by 17. Gohan stepped in front of Goku. Goku saw the 'RR' and cringed. "No... It's like my dream..."

"Well well. Thank you Yamcha for leading us straight to Goku." 17 chuckled. Yamcha placed Tien down and readied a combat stance. "You Killed BULMA!" He shouted. "No we didn't." 18 stated. She was carrying Bulma. She then placed her down near Yamcha. "You have much love for her. I appreciate that. And to thank you for bringing us Goku, we spared her. Life for a life and such." "You will not touch my dad!" Gohan shouted, ascending into his false super saiyan. "Ohh? You think changing your hair is gonna help?" 17 asked mockingly. "Gohan... don't.. "Goku tried to warn but Gohan charged toward 17. The two started a clash. Everyone just watched. Gohan didn't last long and was launched into Goku's house. "GOHAN!" Chi Chi shouted, rushing into the house. 17 then dropped to the floor, a few feet from Goku. "Well, you seem weakened. Why don't you fight back, it would make all this feel so much better and fun." 17 smirked. Goku tried to draw some energy out but he just fell to his knees. "Bowing to me isn't going to make me spare you." "wait 17, I thought we were going to have a game to decide who kills him?" 17 stood still. "Oh yeah. that'll work. We'll play a game of hide and seek."


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm saying now there is no future trunks planned in my story. Maybe I might add him later. You'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12: Hide and live, seek and destroy and a negotiation.

"What?!" Goku says. "Yes. We shall play hide and seek. The whole planet shall be our playing field." Android 17 smirked. "Of course, none of you will get far enough." 18 added. "You all have five minutes to hide. You can work in teams or separate but I will add, only we shall win. This is just to give you that smallest bit of hope you all like. The game starts as soon as I fire my gun." 17 proceeded to pull a gun out of his pocket. He grinned a evil smile and fired. Goku and Yamcha limbered off towards the forest, Gohan got up with Chi Chi's help. He saw Goku and Yamcha limber off. Tien and Piccolo got up and after a moment of pause, limbered off too. Gohan took Chi Chi and Bulma and sped off, leaving only the androids. "17, don't you think 5 minutes is too long?" "Maybe, but I just want to have fun. You can go if you want." "Nah, wouldn't want to ruin your fun. Besides, you could of said an hour." and so the two waited. There were three minutes left.

Goku and Yamcha limbered through the forest. "Stop." Goku said as he collapsed into a nearby bush. "Come on Goku buddy, we have to keep moving." "No, they'll run us down. I need time to heal. Then I become a super saiyan and maybe be able to beat them. I'm going to hide in this bush. You all need to give me time. As much as you can without dying. Go find Gohan, get him and Piccolo to Kami's tower." "Right Goku. Stay safe." Yamcha now sped through the forest using as little energy as possible. Goku moved into the bush. "I hope my super saiyan is strong enough. But we need Bard and Vegeta here too... urg.. Come on guys." Goku looked up to the sky.

Vegeta and Bard were half way there already. They had two Senzu beans left so they fought each other one last time at max gravity to test their power. Vegeta and Bard were both exhausted. They were at 500g (500 X earth's gravity) and Vegeta was having most trouble. However he had learnt how to become a false super saiyan. Bard had perfected this and was now finding a way of becoming a pure super saiyan. The tow were in false super saiyan and clashing blows for blows. However, a sudden impact hit the ship and the gravity machine stopped. The two looked outside to see Freiza's ship. Vegeta stepped back. "FREIZA?" HE was shocked. "No... It's Cooler." Bard stated.

Krillin and King Kai were training (Well, Krillin anyway) on King Kai's planet when Kai felt something wrong. "Krillin stop a minute." which he did. "What is it King Kai?" He looks to earth, then to the opposite direction. "Bad news. Vegeta and Bard have just been stopped By Cooler. Freiza's brother. At this rate, Everyone will die on earth and those two won't stand a chance. "Oh no! We have to warn Goku!" "We can't. I can't reach him. I can't explain it either." "What about Yamcha? Or Tien?" "Tien just got found by the androids. He won't last long." "W...what?"

Tien was now speeding through the forest as blasts exploded behind him, before he stopped due to two figures ahead of him. "Damn, at this rate I'm screwed." "Give it up Tien. We found you. Now you need to die, like the rules say." In hopes of getting a second chance, he trys to get them to argue over who kills him. "Alright then, which one of you will be the one I fight then?" Acting maybe a bit too brave. "Oh, don't worry. There's no fighting." "Wha.." Tien started as the two fired blasts at him. Tien yelled in surprise and pain as he was killed. Yamcha was nearby when he heard the scream. "TIEN! No..." he fell to the floor. Saddened by the loss. "I can still avenge him. I just need to give Goku time." He continued to run afterwards, unaware to the fact that the two androids had already seen him and were in pursuit.

Piccolo and Gohan had met up in a plain, after getting out of the forest unscathed. They felt Tien's Ki disappear. "Tien's down. Probably dead." Piccolo up and says. "We need to try and contact Bard and Vegeta. See how far away they are." "But Bulma's down, and Mum too." "We have no choice. You need to go to the Breifs. Get Bulma healed and see what you can do. I'll stay here. Distract them if they come this way." "Piccolo, if they see you they will kill you." "They have made a grave mistake. They underestimated Earth."

Vegeta and Bard were walking through Cooler's ship, escorted by a guard. "Lord Cooler is expecting you." "What?" Vegeta said. "That is correct my little saiyans." A voice erupted from the room they just entered. It looked like a command centre. In the centre was Cooler, same as when they saw him on earth. "Cooler." Bard says. "What is it you want and be quick, we're in a rush." Vegeta stated grumpily. "I know your situation. Earth is in peril. I'm here to offer you my help." The two proceeded to look at each other. "Hmph, we don't need it." "Wait Vegeta, what do you mean help?" "Well it's quite simple. You killed my brother and helped me gain all of the universe to rule. So for that, you have my protection until I say otherwise. He might have been my brother. But he was an ass. Daddy monkey this. Daddy monkey that. So although my father King Cold wasn't too pleased, I am. So i'll help you this once. It is a one time offer. The next time we meet, I will probably destroy earth." "Fine." Vegeta said. "Since it's a one time only we might as well. And your ship is higher tech so is faster." "Of course there is one catch." Cooler said. The two looked concerned. "That saiyan, Goku was it? The one who killed my brother. My father want's his blood. That was the only way I could protect your planet. So after I help you, i'll be taking Goku. I doubt you'll see him again. But after today, you shouldn't need him. Refuse, and I kill you two now and your planet dies." The two looked at each other. "You can take all the time you need. But remember, the longer you take, the more of your friends die."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Piccolo's stand and Gohan's ascension

Piccolo was standing in the wind. He had taken off his weighted clothing and was simply waiting for the androids to arrive. However, instead of the androids, he saw Yamcha. But he didn't see Goku. Yamcha saw Piccolo too but was stopped by 18 from behind. "peek a boo." "YAHH!" Yamcha shouted as he swung a kick behind him, 18 just casually dodged it. "Damn it. I don't stand a chance." 17 was just watching from above. Then he saw Piccolo in the distance. "Hey 18, you deal with this. I can see Piccolo over there so I'll take him. Take your time with Yamcha. Entertain yourself." "All right, I'm down with that."

Gohan was carrying Chi Chi and Bulma while flying to Kami's tower. "I'm far enough away so they shouldn't be able to sense my power. But please be ok everyone." On the way, he passed where the saiyan's Nappa and Vegeta fought the Z fighters, and where he died. "I remember how it happened like it was yesterday. But it will not happen with these androids. I'll find a way to stop them."

Meanwhile, on a little island far to the south...

An old man and a humanoid pig were simply watching girl gymnastics, while laughing and cheering. They were completely unaware of what was happening. At least until the old man heard Krillin in his head. "Master Roshi, are you there?" of course, being an old man, he looked around and thought nothing of it. But then he heard it again. "Ohh what is it Krillin?" he says out of the blue, making the pig look at him oddly. "uh.. master Roshi are you ok?" Of course, only master Roshi could hear Krillin as he was talking to him directly through King Kai. "What? Androids?" "Yeah. Goku's in trouble. Do you think you could get to him while the Androids are distracted?" "Well, ehe, We're currently on our island and if what you say is true, by the time we get there, we would of been seen." "That doesn't matter! We need Goku to go super saiyans. You have a small stock of Senzu beans right? Give one to Goku then you can get out of there and Goku will handle the rest." "Alright alright. But I'm taking Oolong." "Taking me?! Where? What are you on about? Are you going crazy?"

Yamcha was preparing a Kamehameha to fire at 18. She just stood there. "KAMEHAHEHA!" Yamcha fired the blast at 18, which she pretty much caught without any damage. "No way!" "Is that all?" He looked at his hand and clenched it. "Damn it. What else can I do? Wait. Last ditch effort." Yamcha prepared another, while moving toward 18. "If you think being closer is going to help, go ahead." he then charged her and started throwing punches and kicks. "Well that changed." she said as she dodged each attack, however she lost her balance and Yamcha took his chance. "MEHA!" He shouted as out of his left hand, he fired a Kamehameha single handled right into 18. It was dusty for a minute. "Did it work?" He said. "I don't know. What do you think?" A voice said behind him. He turned but too late. He yelled in pain as a blast was fired right into his chest, bursting right through like a spear. He fell to the floor, in pain and losing vision. "Aww, so quick an end." 18 said. as Yamcha went unconscious, and soon after died from his wounds.

Gohan had just reached Kami's tower when he felt Yamcha's power disappear. "No... that leaves me and Piccolo. I need to go back." Before Kami could stop him, Gohan placed Bulma and Chi Chi down on the tower and raced towards Piccolo's Ki. "Hold on Piccolo. Hold on!"

Piccolo was standing when 17 landed in front of him. "Hello again Piccolo." "Are you my opponent?" "Well you weren't really hiding were you." "I don't have time to play games. If you're gonna fight then fight, otherwise let the girl handle it." "Tch Tch, I am your opponent. If you think you can beat me, go ahead and try." "Alright then." Piccolo stated. He cracked his neck and charged up. His power increased substantially. 17 smirked. "Oh, this is more power than before. Let's see what you got then." Piccolo. and 17 then disappeared and started to clash in the sky, connecting blows, ki blasts and heads. Piccolo knew he was outmatched but wasn't going to give up. "Don't Understimate EARTH!" He shouted as he powered up and charged towards 17. 17 just smirked and the two vanished.

Krillin was speeding towards King Yemma's palace. King Kai just told him that Yamcha and Tien had been killed so he rushed to meet them. He encountered Tien who was already on the way. "Hey Tien!" "Hey Krillin. You coming to take me to the Kai's planet?" "Yeah, you and Yamcha." "Yamcha died too? Damn... who's left?" "Piccolos currently engaged and Gohan's heading to his aid. We can't actually find Goku so I'm going to ask Yamcha since he last saw him." "Ok, i'll meet you back at King Kais." "Right!" the two speed off opposite directions. " It's a shame. Yamcha was only revived not too long ago. Damn it." Krillin thought to himself.

18 was just sitting on the sidelines watching the two clash. She yawned. "Huh, I'm actually tired. Must have used more energy than I thought. Since 17's occupied, ill just rest here for a little bit." She then sat down and continued watching. 17 and Piccolo seemed at even strength. Of course, 17 was only playing with him. After a few brief clashes, the two separate. "Huh, you're really strong, gotta admit it. Why didn't you use this power earlier?" 17 teased. Piccolo was already huffing and puffing. "Grr, Don't TOY WITH ME!" He shouted as he fired a mega blast, catching 17 by surprise and launching him into the ground. Even 18 was like "Oh wow, that looked like a good attack." The smoke cleared from 17's crash and his scarf was torn. "This was my favourite scarf. That's it! Play times over!"

Gohan now arrived and saw the two clashing. He also saw 18 sitting there watching. She noticed he had arrive. "Oh, it's Gohan. You can join in if you like. I'm not busy." She smirked. Gohan powered up. "I won't let you get away with all this murder!" As he said this, his power started to increase. Piccolo felt this and looked towards Gohan, however, 17 took this as a chance. "Never take your eye of the game pal!" Piccolo turned to get caught in a explosion which he was barely able to defend, but 17 wasn't finished. He appeared behind him and caught him in a choke hold. "How you gonna escape now? Shouldn't have looked away. I enjoyed playing with you, but times up." Piccolo struggled to escape the grip. Gohan was about to engage 18 when he saw this. "Piccolo!" He shouted as he charged towards him, however 18 wanted some action. "Hey, I'm your opponent." She swiped at him, but he dodged and launched her down with a kick, which actually caused damage. Gohan's power continued to increase. "G..Go...Gohan.." Piccolo muttered. 17 was too busy choking him to notice Gohan appear behind him and smash his back, causing him to let go, then launched him into the dirt like 18, who was now recovering.

Piccolo fell onto the floor on his knees, gasping for air. Gohan helped him up. "Thanks kid." However, in front of them were two pissed off androids. "You know, I was gonna spare the kid. But now, I think it might be better just to kill you both now." 17 angrily stated. 18 walked up. "I agree, but lets toy with the kid. Kill Piccolo first." "That's what I was planning sis." Gohan stepped in front of Piccolo. "Piccolo you need to go, if you die, the dragonballs go too." However, before Piccolo could respond, the two androids sped past Gohan at a incredible speed, placing their hands on Piccolo. Gohan began to turn his head back, to see a light explode behind him and Piccolo scream in pain as two separate blasts burst through him, then increased in size, wiping him out.

Kami was in Yemma's castle with Krillin and Yamcha, when he fell to the floor, yelling in pain, then dead. Yamcha and Krillin looked at him in shock. "No! That means..." Yamcha started. Krillin just yelled. "PICCOLO!"

"PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed as he turned completely to see Piccolo gone. He stared, blankfaced and in shock. The two androids chuckled and turned to him. "And then there was one." 18 stated. Gohan fell to his knees and began to sob. "No!" He began pounding the floor. "NO!" he pounded harder and harder. The two androids just stood and watched. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled, screaming to the sky which began to rain. He pounded and screamed, when his eyes turned blue. His hair become on and off blonde and in a matter of seconds, he screamed and exploded in a golden light, sending the two androids back a few feet. When the dust cleared, only a golden child stood there, hair golden and eyes sharp and blue. Gohan had ascended into a super saiyan. He gave the androids a stare that could kill. "You are going to DIE!"


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter might be a long one. So prepare to witness my biggest battle yet. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 14: 2 SSJ VS ANDROIDS

Gohan stared the androids down. His hair had spiked and become pure gold, his eyes blue and eyebrows sharpened to kill. His teeth were gritted in pure uncontrolled rage. The two androids could only stare. "Wow, he's copied your colour 18." "I don't like fakes." She stated. "He's not the only one!" A voice shouted from above. A figure landed next to Gohan. Gohan didn't look but he knew it was Goku. He was also in his super saiyan form. "Ah Goku, just the man we were looking for. How about you sit back and watch us kill your son? or are you fighting with him." However, Gohan and Goku began walking forward. "Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Kami... All my friends are dead. And you two are the cause of it. You will not get away with this. YOU WILL REGRET STIRRING THE WRATH OF THE SUPER SAIYAN, LET ALONE TWO!" Goku shouted as they both powered up and charged the androids, Goku launching 18, Gohan 17.

Gohan had launched 17 a fair distance away from 18, and Goku had launched 18 the same distance the other way to keep them separated. Gohan didn't wait. He continued the assault and bombarded 17 with kicks and punches, giving him no time to react. He tried to fight back but the onslaught from Gohan was too fierce so he took a defensive stance as he was knocked around like a ping pong ball. Goku had let 18 flow till she stopped by herself. "Are you prepared to pay for what you have done?" "This was a brand new jacket you jerk! I'm going to enjoy killing you." "That makes two of us." Goku powered up and the two clashed.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were all at King Kai's planet watching the fight via King Kai. "Come on you two, you're our last hope!" Krillin said. However they hadn't accounted for Bard and Vegeta. King Kai looked worried. "I don't think they will make it. I've lost track of them. I never lose track of people." He thought to himself. The others were too distracted to notice with the on going battle.

Gohan was in a relentless assault against 17. He would smash and kick and launch 17 to smash him into the ground. 17 was actually taking damage. "Darn you!" He shouted as he fired a ki beam at him. Gohan just deflected it away. 17 looked shocked. "How?!" But was silenced by getting punchingin his chest, causing him to have a coughing fit, gasping for air. "You killed my friends. My teacher. And almost my dad. You don't deserve the mercy of death. I'm going to make you suffer." 17 just looked up at him. "Damn it, guess I have no choice." He placed his hand on his chest, near his heart. "Time to die!"

Goku and 18 were having a violent battle about a mile south of the other two. Goku was in as much as a pure rage as Gohan was but he was still angry. "You killed all my friends. They already died before." "And? You can just use those dragonballs you lot love using. Or me and 17 will anyway." "Can't do that. You killed Piccolo. When he died, the dragonballs disappeared." 18 looked a little bit shocked. "So it's one of those deals right. Well then, guess ill just have to kill you instead." " You can try." "TAKE THIS" 18 shouted as she fired a beam attack at Goku. Goku fired his Kamehameha and the two clashed.

"Time to die." 17 said. Gohan just stared at him. "When I shoot into myself, I set of a bomb as powerful as five of those atomic bombs you humans love." "What?" Gohan said. "Ha, now you're worried. It'll destroy you and all the cities nearby. Its a final countermeasure if Goku were too strong. I'd rather live but not if it meant bowing to you or being boring." Gohan gritted his hand. "Don't you care about others!?" "Only 18. Shes far enough away to survive. Besides, by now shes probably killed Goku." He smirked. Gohan looked towards Goku's location to sense him in a dual. But that's what 17 wanted. "GOT YOU!" He shouted as he fired a small but super powerful beam which pierced through Gohan's chest. He coughed out blood and fell to the floor after a few seconds. He also de transformed. "Never take your eye of your opponent."

Goku and 18 were in a beam dual still when Goku felt Gohan's power almost disappear. He suddenly got a bad feeling. "Time to end this." He shouted as the he unleashed a lot more power, engulfing 18 who yelled in pain. He didn't check to see if she was dead but went straight to Gohan. He saw him on the floor not moving while 17 stood exhausted. "Ah Goku, you're too late." "GOHAN!" he lowered to Gohan's side and picked him up. "Gohan! Speak to me!" He coughed out some blood. "Sorry Dad... I let my guard down." "You'll be ok Gohan. We'll get some Senzu's and.." "No... It's too late. You need to finish them off before they set off their bombs." By now Goku had tears in his eyes. But Gohan went silent.. "no... no...GOHAN!"

Krillin fell to his knees and cried. "Gohan..." "That means there is only Goku left." Tien stated. "Not true. There is also Vegeta and Bard." Yamcha stated. "Yeah your right! Tien agreed. Where are they King Kai?" They all looked at him. "I don't know. I havn't been able to find them for quite a while. I last saw them encountering Cooler, Frieza's brother. "

Goku blasted a hole in the ground and placed Gohan in. Then buried him. "You are going to pay for this." He said as he turned towards 17 with an evil stare like what Gohan did earlier. "You hear that 17?" 18 says as she lowers next to 17. "He's going to kill us. Join the club Goku. So many have tried, and so many have fallen. You will join them. And then the world afterwards." It had finally stopped raining but its was still cloudy. Also, a old man was walking in the distance not too far away. It was master Roshi!. "he... Goku!" He shouted. Goku didn't turn around though. "Leave master Roshi. Now!" "OK I know when to leave." Then walks away. Well, almost. Within an instant, he blows up. Then, something clicked inside Goku. "Well well, another life, you could have saved."

King Kai instantly had a bad feeling. "Oh dear, I think the androids are finished." He said. "What makes you say that?" Tien says. "I think Goku is going to ascend. Higher than a super saiyan." Master Roshi just got back up. "Good thing I'm immortal. Maybe drinking that elixir was a good idea hoo." He then looked in his hand. He was holding a senzu. He turned to see Goku staring the two androids. "GOKU! Catch!" Roshi shouted as he threw the bean, which Goku caught. But instead of eating it, he just placed it into his pocket. 18 then flew over to Roshi. "You should be dead." She just says. "Can't die. I'm immortal you know. But that's a nice set of bongers you have there!" He started to get excited and went to fondle them , but 18 just launched him to the left, into the forest and proceeded back to Goku. This time, she was behind him. "Give up Goku. You can't fight us both off." "We'll see about that!" He shouted as he powered up, 2X more powerful as before. The reason? Goku was a battle master, like Vegeta. "KAIOKEN!" He shouted. He combined his Kaio Ken and his super saiyan. The power he now let off pushed the weakened 17 back a few inches. "Ugh...This Power!"

In earth's atmosphere, Cooler's ship had arrived, and began to shake due to the power of Goku. "This power. I see how he handled my little brother. But against my father or me, it can be a challenge. Tell me, do either of you two have a power like this?" Cooler asked as he turned to the two saiyans behind him?" "This isn't simple supersaiyan." Bard stated. Vegeta puffed. Its a combination of a super saiyans and his Kaioken. That's Kakarrots one up. Does a beating on his body, but increases his battle power depending on the level of the Kaioken." "I see. This makes things interesting."

Goku was still powering up his Kaiosuper saiyan when Vegeta and Bard landed with Cooler. No one disembarked the ship though. Well, except Vegeta that is. Bard felt it was safer to wait while Vegeta just rushed out. He landed next to Goku, stopping him power up. "There's no need Kakarrot." Goku then realised who was here. "Wait, Vegeta! You're back!" "Shut it. I'm not here for you yet. These androids of yours might kill you, so im gonna kill them, then kill you for letting them try and kill you. Got it?" Goku chuckled. "Stillhavnt changed I see. But you cant fight them. They're too strong. Why do you think im combining my Kaioken and Super Saiyan?" "Because I'm stronger than you. Watch, and see a true super saiyan!"


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys, first off, I owe a big apology for the lateness of this episode. College got very busy and I lost track of where I was going on here. However I have returned on track and shall make this chapter a good one.

* * *

Chapter 15: Ascension

Now, there were three saiyans and an army against two androids, or that's how they saw it. Vegeta stepped forward. "So, you two are the androids who have gave everyone so much trouble. Don't look like much." Vegeta smirked Bard and Goku stayed back, ready to assist. "Ahh Vegeta." 17 started "We were wondering where you were. You realise you're outmatched right? We have killed everyone except Goku. What makes you think you can beat us." The two androids charged Vegeta and launched a kick to his face at full power.

What they hit was not his head, but his hands. And he wasn't even exerting any energy. The two jumped back. "What the... How did he stop that?!" 18 angrily shouted. "You two really think I would just disappear and reappear without improving myself. I have been in space for a long time. I have surpassed Kakarrot. You've already lost." The two looked at Bard, who just nodded and did a slicing throat gesture. Vegeta then began to power up. "After I got stuck on that planet with Bard, I was able to master the ability to be a super saiyan. But I needed more if I wanted to beat Kakarrot so we trained and trained and now!" Vegeta exploded in a large explosion, pushing the androids (and all of Cooler's soldiers flying) back. "I have ascended!"

Vegeta looked like a regular super saiyan. But at further examination, his hair was slightly more spiky and his body appeared to be buffed up. His muscles were actually bulging a little. The two androids stared in shock. "No... its impossible! We're the perfect androids! No ones stronger than us!" Vegeta smirked. "That sounds like something I said a few years back..." He proceeded to faintly remember when Bard became a false super saiyan and his reaction. The androids took this as a opportunity. They nodded to each other and charged him. They both connected, but Vegeta didn't even flinch. "Wow... I never thought the 'perfect' androids would use an underhanded tactic like striking when the opponent is distracted. He grabbed 18 and kicked her forward while he elbowed 17 towards Goku and Bard. "You two can take him if you wish." Goku prepared to fight but Bard stopped him. "It's my turn. You rest." Bard then turned super saiyan and prepared to fight 17. "Just so you know 17, im almost as strong as Vegeta so give it all you got."

Cooler walked up to Goku. "You're the saiyan who defeated my brother right?" Goku turned around and jumped back "FREIZA?!" "Noo that's my brother, the one you killed. I'm his brother. You need not worry though. I'm here to convey a message and give you transport."

Vegeta stood still as 18 recovered from the kick. "Damn you!" She shouted. "I feel I'm underestimating you so I'm going to give you a free hit. I dare you in fact. You, me, Hard as you can. Clear?" 18 pretty much growled at him. "Crystal." She began gathering her energy into a single blast. But she would soon regret this. 17 and Bard were motionless. The wind passed by them. Bard then went into his fighting stance and turned super saiyan. 17 gritted his teeth and prepared to charge him. A fly flew past 17 but as it approached Bard, it vaporised. When it's corpse hit the floor, the two attacked.

Bard and 17 were all over the place. Up, down, over there, right here and just there and with each there was a loud crash with the connecting of punches and kicks the two did. Goku was actually having trouble keeping up just watching. Cooler too. But suddenly, 17 caught a small advantage and began pummeling Bard with kicks and punches and then ki blasts to boot. He then crashed him to the ground with a kick. "Hows that!" He shouted, impressed but exhausted. "Not bad..." Came a response and 17's face dropped. "But not good either." Bard was almost unscathed, except for the tears in his gi. "So shall I take my turn or do you want another go?"

Vegeta was just waiting for 18's attack. She was still charging. Because of her 'infinite' energy, she calculated she could make an almighty blast. Vegeta smirked. "Keep doing that and you might need an oil change soon." She began gritting her teeth. Vegeta then started to feel the energy she was outputting and lost his smirk. "Well go on then. Fire away if you dare." "With pleasure!" She shouted as she released all the energy, and then some, towards Vegeta. "Block this if you can!" She screamed as the blast connected with Vegeta's arms in a attempt to block it from his face.

17 and Bard stopped fighting when this happened. 17 looked at 18 worriedly. "18 stop! You'll drain your energy out completely!" But she couldn't hear him. Bard decided to intervene. He didn't know why but he suddenly got the urge to. He sped behind her and before she could react, cuffed her neck, rendering her unconscious. The blast stopped and she fell to the floor. Vegeta was not pleased. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted as he started attacking Bard with a surprise headshot. 17 was down by 18, making sure she was alive. "He.. knocked her out in one blow..." He was in shock. "We won't win like this. Back to the lab. See if I can't get us upgraded using Dr Gero's schematics." He picked up 18 and attempted to disappear with her without being seen. Goku suddenly appeared in front of them. "You're not going anywhere."

Vegeta just kept pummeling and pummeling Bard in a rage for interrupting their fight. Bard couldn't get any words in. Vegeta wasn't listening so he had to speak using a language Vegeta could hear. His fists. He quickly evaded a punch and kneed him in the gut, causing Vegeta to flinch. He then powered up to the same form as Vegeta, only longer hair and a whiter glow and the two continued their fight.

Goku stood in front of a exhausted 17 and unconscious 18. "No..." 17 growled. "You killed my son, all my friends. I can't let you escape. Maybe we could have been rivals if things had been different. Goodbye." Goku then went super saiyan and readied a Kamehameha. 17 went to accept his fate. But not 18 too. He kicked 18 with all the power he had left as Goku released his Kamehameha. 18 was sent into the mountains, not to be seen while 17 was hit, and eradicated with a yell by Goku's blast. Bard and Vegeta saw this and stopped their fighting. "We'll rematch later."

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted as he stomped towards Goku. But Cooler steeped between them. "Now now, your planet is saved. Now, lets all talk." The four gathered up. Goku spoke first. "Thanks Cooler, if you hadn't got these two here, I might have died." "Well I can't have you die here yet, after all, I was coming here anyway to get you." "What?" "Yes. You see, when you killed my brother, he was actually invading my planet, well he would of said his planet but, this planet is in the exact middle of mine and his territory, well, was. He seeked to take this planet and gain it as his own, but of course he met you. After I took him to father, he died along the way due to his injuries and my father, King Cold was mad. He ordered me to come and bring you to him for justice. He was going to come himself but I was able to talk him down. If you want Earth to live, and our alliance solid, you need to come with me. When I saw these two, I picked them up and brought them here. After seeing you fight, I believe we can help one another." "What do you mean?" "You see, my father always sided with Freiza. Hell, he even gave Freiza half of my territories. After seeing your strength, I believe together we can beat my father down and take total control of this galaxy. I would gain all of the territories, your planet would be saved and a powerful ally with you. I'd say it works in our favour, wouldn't you. I know I can't beat you. That's why I'm giving you this offer." Vegeta then spoke up. "Although I hate Freiza's race, this could be an advantage for you Kakarrot. Earth would prosper, not that I care anyway. My only goal is to defeat you but with Cooler's technology, I can train even more than I can now. So i'll agree to his terms, you better too."

Bard spoke up. "He even told us that some other saiyans are safe on his planets. Planet Vegeta was his territory but after Freiza got hurt by a saiyan called Bardock, or your father Kakarrot, he decided to destroy it. Bardock tried to fight again but he was too wounded. I barely escaped with you. Any saiyans that weren't there were hunted down by Freiza's henchmen but most were deep in Cooler's territory so they were spared. Like Vegeta's brother and yours. I think Cooler will hold his end of the bargain. Like he said, we can kill him easily so he's offering a way to help all of us. I say take it, I mean, if King cold is as strong as he says and came here, we might of been screwed. So cooler kinda saved us." Goku was deep in thought. "I don't normally help bad guys." Cooler went to speak up. "But you are nicer than your brother and father. I believe this will work. Ok, ill come with you. As long as I can come back too." Cooler breathed out. "Phew, yes ill send you back when we are done. However we can't go yet. The ship needs to refuel. It should only take a few days. In the meantime, we'll stay here. I'll contact my father and tell him im bringing you. Once we leave, it'll take about 1 year to reach our planet so ill explain the plan when we are closer." "Right." Goku and Cooler then shook hands. The alliance between Cooler and Earth solidified.

Vegeta had gone to capsule corps and stayed there. But not before ask.. well, demanding to go with Kakarrot. He wanted to watch. Cooler said he'll think about it. Bard asked too but Goku said. "No, we need someone here in case earth gets in danger. We also need to find a way to revive Gohan and the others. Can I trust you for that?" "All right. But you better come back alive." So Bard was talking to Cooler about a 'planet namek' which was in his territory. They were rumoured to have magic balls which grant wishes so Bard wanted to check it out. Cooler ordered a space pod (Like what the saiyans arrived in, only a hundred times faster) to earth which would arrive in a few weeks. After that, we went to Kame house with Goku to inform the others (Bulma, roshi, Puar) about what happened.

Goku then returned home to Chi Chi, who cried after hearing of what happened (mainly to Gohan) and then that Goku was leaving for a few years. She tried to make Goku stay but Goku was stubborn.

A few days pass...

Goku, Bard, Vegeta and Roshi meet up at Cooler's ship. Goku brought lots of food that he thinks he would need. Vegeta didn't. He just brought his training gi. Bard just came to bid them farewell. Roshi did too. "The ship is ready. I hope you two are." Cooler shouted from the door into the ship. Goku turned to Bard and Roshi. "Well, goodbye you two. Hopefully i'll see you when I can." Vegeta spoke up "It'll be about two years. One there, one back, if things go to plan." "Right, well, see ya guys! Keep earth safe and revive the others Bard. I'm counting on you." The two just nodded and after Vegeta and Goku had entered the ship, within a minute, the ship was gone.

For the next few weeks, Bard looked for android 18 however there was no sign of her. The pod had arrived but he didn't want to leave in case she tried to destroy earth and everyone. However, one day, Bard got strange news. He was at Kame house when Roshi said he had a visitor. He stepped onto the beach to be face to face with 18. She had new clothes: a blue leather jacket, black crop top, blue jeans and black walking shoes, and a hair do. She was still blonde but her hair was in a pony tail. He knew it was her though. "Hello Bard." "18. No wonder I couldn't find you. You've had a make over." "Yeah, I needed to lie low while I thought." "Did you come to let me kill you?" "No, I came to try and get peace." "You realise you killed all my friends right?" "I was following 17's lead. But after Goku killed him and I realised you were all so much stronger than me, I went into hiding and modified myself." With this, Bard raised a questionable eyebrow. "I'm an android but I'm still flesh and bone. I've realised I don't want to kill anyone. It took some doing, but I took out the part of me that was making me kill Goku. I'm free now. Free to choose and do what I want. That's why I got a new look."

Bard thought for awhile. "Please." 18 said. "I don't want to be an enemy anymore. I'll do what I can to gain your trust." This caught his attention. "I may have an idea. I'll be leaving earth to go and revive everyone you two killed. Want to redeem yourself, come with me. The pod is big enough for two people and " But before he could finish, Roshi burst out. "BULMA'S PREGNANT!"


	17. Chapter 16

hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one!

* * *

Chapter 16: Venture to Namek

"BULMA'S Pregnant!" Bard and 18 look at him like "wha..." "Bulma's pregnant! And guess who the father is!" Bard's face thought for a second, then turned to shock. "VEGETA?!" No way! I'll be in in a sec, let me talk to 18 first." He turned back to 18 who seemed a little distraught. "As I was saying, if you come with me to Namek, help me revive my friends, I may consider not killing you and telling the others not to, deal?" Bard held his hand out for 18 to shake. She was hesitant, but she shook it. "If you want, you can stay here till we go."

A couple days later..

After Bulma's announcement and Bard having to modify the ship to fit them both, 18 and Bard have finally left Earth and head to the co-ordinates Cooler gave them. The ship is small, but they can move around in it. Its like a big upgraded saiyans pod, only with all the facilities needed as well e.g toilet, bed, fridge etc. Bard is currently arranging the course of the ship to keep it from crashing into anything along the way. 18 is currently in bed. Its all in one room, well the toilet has a door and the bed a sheet to hide away etc.

For the first few days, the two are quiet, barely connecting eye contact or speaking. But while they are both at the front, 18 speaks up. "Thank you." She says quietly. Bard looks at her a bit confused. "For what?" She wasn't looking at him. She was holding her arm and looking away. "For giving me this chance. For not killing me on sight. 17 was right. If I had finished that blast, I might have died. You saved me, and you're letting me redeem my actions. So..thank you." "Don't thank me yet 18, we ain't done anything yet. All we have done is pretty much got into a confined space together and started travelling to our target." "I know, but I needed to say it. It felt awkward being silent the whole trip." Bard looked away for a second. "Yeah, I guess your right. I don't know how long we'll be in this ship. Hopefully the food lasts." Bard said as the two looked at the fridge. "I'll see what we have." 18 says as she walks over to open it. Bard tries to remember what there was. "I think we have water in there, and a new invention from Bulma, liquid food or something." 18 opens it. "Yup, 7 large bottles of pure water and plenty of the 'liquid food'. Because I'm and android, I don't need as much as you."

She walks back over with a two cups of water. "You looked dehydrated." She said as she offered it to him. He was kinda shocked for a sec. "uh oh um yeah... thanks." He said as he slowly grabbed it and took a few sips. She then smiled. "Why are you smiling?" He asked. "I don't know. I think I'm just happy, to be conversing with someone other than 17." her smile then disappeared. "Listen, I'm sorry for what 17 did. I wish I could take it back." Bard then thought to himself. 'Is she feeling guilty?' "Hey it's alright. We're reviving them. As long as this goes well, you should be accepted. Don't stick on the past." He saw she seemed to be getting upset so tried to change the subject. "I wonder what Goku and Vegeta are dong right now."

Meanwhile on Cooler's ship...

Goku was asleep after raiding the fridge. Vegeta was angry because there was no food. Cooler just placed his head in his hands. "Nezha, where's the next planet?" He asked the orange alien to his left. "Over there!" It said, pointing to a nearby planet through a window. "I meant inhabited planet to refill our food." "Oh! Let me see..." He began plugging buttons on a console. "Ah only 10 minutes away. Shall I change course?" "Please, before Vegeta blows a hole in the damn ship."

They soon landed on the nearby planet. Goku had awoke and joined the team. "You two stay in the ship. There is no oxygen here. I'll go out with my men and get all the food we can. This time TRY to ration it. We can't keep stopping each planet." Cooler asked. "Sorry!" Goku laughed cheerfully. Vegeta gave a death stare to Goku. "And don't kill each other or the ship!" He shouted as he left.

"Well, I'm going back to nap." "But you just got up!" Vegeta asked a bit surprised. "Well there's nothing to do!" Goku complained. Vegeta facepalmed. "You do realise there's a training room you idiot!" This caught Goku's attention. "OOOOOOHHH WHERE!" Before Vegeta could answer, he was out the door. "God even Nappa wasn't this irritating." He just facepalmed and walked the opposite direction Goku went and shouted "This way!" Goku then ran after him.

On King' Kai's planet. Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Piccolo were training. Chiaoutsu just watched from the side with Krillin. Gohan was facing all three, being the strongest. Yamcha and Tien tried to co-ordinate their attacks while Piccolo watched temporally. Tien punched from the left, Yamcha the right, but Gohan ducked, making the two hit each other. Piccolo just smiled. "He's still like the Gohan I trained." Gohan was just laughing at Tien and Yamcha blaming each other. Piccolo walked up behind them both and hit them on the neck, making them both unconscious. "How about you fight a real challenge Gohan?" "Of course Mr Piccolo." Gohan's childish attitude then went out the window as the two prepared to fight.

Krillin just sighed. Chiaoutsu looked at him. "What's wrong Krillin?" "Nothings wrong. Gohan is just like Goku. Playful, childish but serious too. He's raised a fine son." Chiaoutsu then looked down. "Am I a child?" Krillin looked at him. "What no, your not a child. You have grown well with Tien. He's your friend, like us. Don't forget I'm small like you and Gohan too. Even though everyone seems to be stronger than me, that doesn't stop me. What little help I can give can be the difference between win or lose. Like against Vegeta and Freiza. I was superially weaker. But I still tried to fight. For my friends. Even though Yamcha died because of me. But In the end, I died too. but not without fighting to the end. As long as you keep fighting up until your last breath, it doesn't matter if your weak or strong. It means your determined to protect what you love."

Bard and 18 were starting to get along now. 18 had memories of her life before she became an android. She explained how this old man asked for her help and her brother came too but when they arrived, they were both overpowered and soon, turned into androids. With bards help, she was able to remember some of her past, before long, they arrived at a big green planet. "Is that it?" 18 asked. Bard clicked a few buttons on the console. "Well, the co-ordinates lead us here so it must be. We don't know if there is oxygen so, as an android, can you live without air?" "Yesm but not for long. I'm still organic. I'm mostly skin and skin." "Right."

The ship entered orbit and soon landed in a clearing on the planet. Bard had the ship scan the air, which indicated it was breathable. The two exited, one at a time. 18 stretched. "Ahh its good to have some stretching room." Bard just smiled. "Yeah, its nice to get out of the ship. But don't forget our mission." She nodded. "Right, according to Bulma, the dragon radar on earth should work here so..." He pulled a small device which looked like a round checkers board but was green and nothing was on it. He clicked a button at the top and the screen came to life. He turned a dial which soon had small yellow pulses appearing in different locations. "So it works it seems. We'll head to the first one together to make sure we're right and to plan if anything changes our plan." The two then flew towards the nearest pulse to the north.


	18. Chapter 17

hey guys, the last episode was a bit short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Heres the next one! p.s sorry for the wait. College is hard xD

* * *

Chapter 17: Planet of the frost demons

Goku and Vegeta were in the small training room. They had been in there long enough to grow beards. They would constantly argue over food on every stop and Cooler was at the throne of his ship, faceplanting his hands. "How long left until we reach my father?" "At the speed and rate we have to stop, another 6 months." Said the soldier next to him. He just sighed. After feasting, Goku and Vegeta resumed training.

Bard and 18 had arrived at the first location. It was a little village full of namekians. 18 spoke up. "They don't look like Piccolo?" "Piccolo said he was a warrior type namekians, these must be the other types." The two jumped down of the cliff they were on. The namekians saw them and gathered. A relatively old one walked to the front towards them." Welcome strangers. What brings you to namek?" Bard bowed his head and spoke. "We have come to revive our friends." The namekian didn't seem surprised. "So you know of our dragon balls. Where did you learn of them?" "We had a set on our planet of earth but Kami died and.." "Kami? So he called himself a god. Was he called Piccolo?" "Yes, when we first met him he was in two halfs. An evil and good one. The good one called himself Kami. He created the dragon balls and he made the dragon balls into a quest. When someone gathers them all, they then disappear for a year. The evil side called himself King Piccolo. He seeked world domination. If it wasn't for me and Goku, he would have won." "I see. And you wish to revive your friends because Piccolo killed them?" "huh, oh uh no its complicated. That was years ago. Both Piccolo and Kami have changed. But our friends died facing a new threat." "hmm, your cause is just. Unfortunately I cannot give you our dragon balls." "What? Why not?" 18 asks. "Do your dragon balls turn to stone when kami or piccolo died?" "Yes?" "Well, the same has happened here. The curator of our dragon balls, Guru recently died. We are still electing a new replacement."

King Kai sighed. "Well, no-ones getting revived anytime soon. Greattt." he said to himself. Krillin saw him sigh. "What's wrong?" "The dragon balls are gone. Like on earth, they are stone. However, they will eventually become balls again however that might take time." "Hey don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" Training like this along with the Kaioken you taught us all, we'll be stronger than Goku and Vegeta at this rate." "It's not you I'm worried about. You lot wear me out as it! Why can't everyone leave me outta this. I'm meant to watch over not train others!" Krillin just backed off. Everyone was just relaxing right now. Except Piccolo. He was meditating. As always. "Hey Krillin, what was that about?" Yamcha asked, but not actually interested. "We can't be revived for awhile. The dragon balls on Namek are stone too." At this Piccolo's ears twitched. He came out of mediation. "All right. Lets continue. This time, i'll fight you three." Piccolo pointed at Tien, Krillin and Yamcha. Yamcha stood up first. "All right, time to show my new move. Kaioken wolf fist! Hehe" "Well, this will be interesting. Maybe I could strengthen my Tri beam too." Krillin went to speak but remembered he only has the destructo disk. But then he wondered. "I wonder how powerful it would be if I used all my energy during Kaioken on it?" The four prepared to fight. Gohan and Chiaotzu prepared to train between each other."Gohan, could you go super saiyan and fight me?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "but, I'd be too strong as a super saiyan wouldn't I?" "I want to try something." He said nothing more. "All right then. If you're sure." He stood and raised his power. Within a second, he transformed.

Bard and 18 returned to the ship. "Great. We don't have the supplies to last long her AND make a return trip." Bard stated. "Not only that. We're outta fuel too!" 18 said, a bit surprised. "What? That was half full when we landed!" Something seemed to move in the dark of the ship. The two raised their defense. "We're not alone in here." However, a explosion in the distance caught their attention. It was at the village they were at before. "Crapppp!" Bard shouted as the two flew towards the smoke in the distance. They didn't notice however the massive tree in the opposite direction sucking the life out of the planet.

The two arrived at the village to see everyone dead. "No..." Bard crushed a piece of debris in his hands. "What kind of monster would do this..." "That would be me." A voice from behind stated. The two turned and at first glance, it looked like Goku." K...Kakarrot?" "Goku?" "Nope, both wrong however I know of this Kakarrot. My name is Turles, and you two are invading my property." They now saw him clearly and the first thing Bard saw, was the tail." You're a saiyan?!" "As are you, yet not one I know. How did you survive planet Vegeta's destruction?" "Luck. You?" Bard kept his guard up and kept his eyes on him. "Right place right time. And you have an impressive guard, however.." He vanished.

The two looked around a bit frantically. "It's not good enough." Came a voice from above. In the sky, they could see him clearly now. He was wearing saiyan armour like Vegeta's, only it was dark blue. His hair was almost exactly like Goku's and his skin only a few tints darker than Goku. Suddenly, more guys appeared around them. "What took you lot so long?" Turles demanded, not impressed. "These Namekians are tougher than we thought. No reports from Rasin and Lakasei." "Those idiots." the one that spoke was called Daiz. The other two were called Amond and Cacao. "Right, you three, deal with these two. I'll go find them myself." Turles stated as he vanished again. One looked like a more robot like android. One looked like a buff Freiza soldier mercenary and the other a thinner pale one. The robot attacked 18 as the other two attacked Bard. To their surprise, Bard and 18 were quite strong.

Bard knocked the two back and blasted the Robot from behind, giving 18 the chance to kill him. The other two were quite hurt. "Dammit.. These guys are tough." "Fruit?" "Fruit." The two then pulled out a weird fruit and eat it quickly. Bard then felt both of there powers increase dramatically. "Be careful 18, they just powered up massively. "We didn't power up, we just ate a fruit from the tree of might. We are now stronger than everyone, except our master Turles." the two then charged, and vanished. Bard and 18 were surprised for a sec before getting launched from behind in separate directions.

In Cooler's ship, Goku and Vegeta were asleep. Cooler was in the throne room. "What do you mean you're coming here?" He was talking to a screen of another frost demon. It was king Cold. He was in his normal form with two large horns on his head, similar to Freiza but more white and buff. His voice was deep. "I've been told you have the saiyan in tow who killed your brother and my son. I'm coming to deliver justice. I will be there in one hour." The screen was then cut off. Cooler then sighed. "This changes the plan." He then walked to Goku and Vegeta's quarters. It was sound proof to help them sleep. But when he opened the door, they were fighting. He just facepalmed. and said loud enough "Plan has changed." This stopped them fighting. "Cold is coming here. He will arrive in one hour." Goku scratched his head. But you said we're six months away?" "His ship is more advanced than mine. It can access lightspeed, increasing it's speed 10 fold." Vegeta saw Goku struggling. "It means it goes faster than this one." "Ohhhhh!"

"The plan now is to land on the nearby planet. Then we improvise." Vegeta spoke up. "Dumb plan. I say we just blow up the ship the moment it appears." "Not gonna lie, the shields on his ship, even a Super Saiyan like you two couldn't break it. We have to wait till he's out. He will want to fight Goku. So, we let him. Meanwhile, i'll send my men into his ship to 'restock'. Then, once his ship is out of commission, we attack." "So what am I doing?" Goku asked, Vegeta and Cooler falling over from stupidity.

* * *

Sooo, I changed it a bit from my original plan but I think its doing all right. I know Turles was nowhere near the android/cell saga but I believe I can make it fit. I hope you all enjoy. I might bring in more movie characters such as lord slug and Broly if this goes well.


End file.
